Pour le Meilleur et pour le Pire
by Leilani972 - Supergirl971
Summary: Jacob a besoin d'une épouse. Leah, d'une carte verte. Cette dernière pense faire une affaire en or en épousant le frère de sa meilleure amie, mais le mariage de convenance va bien vite se transformer en véritable calvaire pour la jeune femme.AU/Dark Jake
1. Prologue

Nous revoilà ! Nouveau compte, nouveaux jeux de rôle.. Et nouvelles histoires basées sur notre couple préféré !  
>Celle-ci est un peu plus étrange que les autres. C'est notre première Dark Fic et (on l'espère) pas notre dernière !<br>Certain(e)s d'entre vous trouveront Leah un peu OOC au départ, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va vite changer.  
>En attendant, voici le prologue ! Bonne lecture !<p>

Vos auteures dévouées, Leilani et Supergirl.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'elle apercevait enfin le panneau indiquant l'entrée du territoire Quileute, Leah Clearwater sentait son cœur s'emballer. Son excitation et son anxiété grandissait à mesure qu'elle approchait de son destin. Le dernier espoir qui lui restait d'obtenir une prolongation de séjour sur le territoire américain se trouvait apparemment à la Push. Elle venait de terminer ses études d'informatique, ce qui signifiait que son visa expirerait à la prochaine rentrée, et elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner au Canada. Son petit frère étudiait lui aussi à Seattle et ils n'avaient plus aucune famille dans leur ville d'origine.<p>

Elle avait tenté de refaire une demande de visa afin de pouvoir chercher du travail aux États-Unis, mais ce dernier lui avait été refusé sans qu'elle sache exactement pour quelle raison.

Désespérée, elle s'était préparée à repartir dans un pays qu'elle ne regrettait pas, mais Rachel, l'une de ses amies qui connaissait son dilemme lui avait alors proposé une solution pour le moins étonnante.

Rachel et elle s'étaient tout de suite entendues lorsqu'elles s'étaient rencontrées à l'Université de Seattle. Elles étaient toutes deux Amérindiennes et fières de leurs origines, bien que Leah ne porte pas la Réserve d'où elle était originaire dans son cœur à cause des mauvais souvenirs qu'elle lui rappelait. Elles avaient toutes les deux le goût de l'indépendance tout en restant fidèles à ce que leur parents leur avait inculqué, et lorsque Rachel avait annoncé à la jeune femme qu'elle avait un plan pour la faire rester aux États-Unis, Leah lui fit aveuglément conscience, sachant que son amie ne lui ferait jamais de coup tordu. Elle avait donc accepté de suivre Rachel à la Push, sans poser de question, car cette dernière lui avait dit qu'elle lui expliquerait tout en détail une fois qu'elle serait sûre qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème.

Elles arrivèrent rapidement à la maison de la famille de Rachel et Leah eut un pincement au cœur en voyant son amie se précipiter dans les bras de son père.

– **Viens par ici, Leah, que je te présente mon père ! **s'écria Rachel en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et sourit timidement.  
><strong>– C'est un honneur de vous connaître, Monsieur Black... Rachel m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et j'avoue que c'est impressionnant de vous rencontrer en chair et en os...<strong>

Billy lui sourit chaleureusement.

– **Impressionnant ? Est-ce que tu veux dire que je fais peur ?**

– **Oh non, Monsieur !** s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. **Je voulais dire que ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on rencontre un chef aussi charismatique que vous...**

– **J'adore déjà cette petite !** rigola-t-il en s'adressant à Rachel avant de se reporter son attention sur Leah. **Sache que c'est aussi un honneur pour moi de faire ta connaissance, parce que ma fille m'a également parlé de toi...**

– **J'espère qu'elle n'a dit que du bien sur moi...** dit Leah en lançant un regard lourd de sens à Rachel.

– **Tu rigoles ! Je n'ai raconté que nos bêtises ! Évidemment que je n'ai dit que du bien de toi !** répliqua cette dernière en levant les yeux au ciel.** N'empêche, je suis déçue, je pensais qu'on nous accueillerait avec des ballons et une banderole "Welcome Home" ! Et où est passé ma petite crevette ?**

– **Si tu parles de Jacob, je pense que tu devrais revoir ce petit surnom...** sourit fièrement le père de famille.

– **Ah ouais, pourquoi ça ?** sourcilla Rachel.

– **Parce que je n'ai plus vraiment l'air d'une crevette...** dit une voix d'homme qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille, même si celle-ci était devenue plus grave avec l'âge.

– **Bon sang ! Jake ! **s'époumona Rachel en s'élançant vers lui.

Leah tressaillit en observant le jeune homme dont son amie lui avait tant parlé. Jacob Black était le dernier enfant de la famille et le chouchou de sa grande sœur. Celle-ci avait des tas de photos de lui dans sa chambre et Leah devait admettre qu'il était bien différent de tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir à travers les clichés de Rachel. Il avait bien grandi et avait apparemment fait beaucoup de musculation. Elle avait dû le dévisager bien trop longtemps car lorsque leur regard se croisèrent, la noirceur de celui du jeune homme lui donna l'impression qu'il n'appréciait pas d'être regardé de la sorte. Un frisson d'angoisse parcourut l'échine de Leah et elle détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise.

– **Tu as bouffé des stéroïdes durant mon absence ou quoi ?** le taquina Rachel.

– **Dis plutôt que tu es déçue de ne plus pouvoir m'appeler crevette ! Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir...** avoua sincèrement Jacob.

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur la magnifique jeune femme qui accompagnait sa sœur.

– **Qui est ton amie ?** demanda-t-il en fixant Leah d'un regard inquisiteur.

– **C'est Leah, ma meilleure amie. Leah, je te présente mon frère Jacob... La réponse à tous tes problèmes...**

Leah fronça les sourcils en entendant la fin de la phrase de Rachel.

– **Qu'est-ce que tu entends, par : "la réponse à tout mes problèmes" ?** s'enquit-elle, intriguée.

– **Papa, tu penses qu'elle pourrait faire l'affaire pendant au moins un an ?** demanda Rachel, sans se préoccuper de son amie.

– **Eh bien, vu tout le bien que tu m'as dit d'elle et d'après l'impression que j'en ai moi-même, je pense qu'elle sera parfaite,** acquiesça Billy alors que Jacob esquissait un sourire en coin sans arrêter de la regarder.

– **Fantastique !** claironna Rachel en frappant des mains.

– **Parfaite pour quoi ?** insista Leah, de plus en plus perdue.

– **Écoute, Lee... Le seul moyen pour que tu restes aux États-Unis est d'épouser un homme ayant la nationalité américaine.**

– **Q-Quoi ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?** balbutia Leah, incrédule.** Tu veux vraiment que je me marie avec un inconnu ?**

– **Pas exactement...** rectifia Rachel en affichant un sourire immaculé.

– **Je... Je ne comprends pas...**

– **Je ne veux pas que tu épouse un inconnu, Leah... Je veux que tu épouse mon frère...**


	2. Chapitre 1

Et voici le premier chapitre avec les réactions de Jacob et Leah quant à la proposition de Rachel !

Un grand merci à celles qui nous ont laissé un petit mot ! Ca nous fait plaisir de voir que nos idées tordues vous plaisent et on espère que vous apprécierez la suite !

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

><p>Assis au beau milieu de la forêt, Jacob méditait sur les événements qui venaient de se dérouler.<p>

Il ne savait pas quoi penser de l'initiative de Rachel et de son père de lui trouver une épouse. Il était furieux d'un côté qu'ils aient pris ce genre de décision sans lui en parler, comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant incapable de trouver sa promise par lui-même.

Il avait pourtant écumé la Réserve et ses environs à la recherche de la femme de sa vie, mais celles qu'il avait rencontré, aussi belles soient-elles, ne convenaient pas du tout à sa personnalité ni à sa force de caractère. Il savait qu'il lui serait difficile de trouver une femme qui accepterait de l'épouser, compte tenu de son statut et des inconvénients qui en découlaient.

Il était le futur chef de la tribu, celui qui aurait à charge de régler tous les litiges et qui posséderait la majorité des biens et des services de la Réserve, et il mourrait d'envie de donner un coup de jeune à tout cela. Le chômage des jeunes dans le coin était important, et son père n'aimait pas tellement l'idée de prendre le risque de créer de nouvelles entreprises ou un espace industriel. Jacob espérait que sa gestion de la Réserve y remédierait, mais pour prétendre à la succession de son père, il devait avant tout se trouver une épouse.

Épouse que sa sœur venait de lui offrir sur le plateau.

– **Elle est parfaite, Jacob... Exactement ce qu'il te faut...**

– **Tu n'en sais rien, tu ne la connais pas et moi non plus !**

– **Ça se sent, ce genre de choses... Elle a un regard féroce et un corps de rêve... Elle ferait une excellente compagne...**

– **Et l'amour dans tout ça, hein ?**

– **L'amour rend faible, et un chef de tribu se doit d'être fort. Tu n'as pas besoin d'amour pour te ralentir et te forcer à revoir tes ambitions. Tu as besoin d'une épouse et d'un utérus pour assurer ta descendance. Je veux que tu te maries avec elle, Jacob. Si tu ne le fais pas, JE le ferai à ta place. Et tu risques de ne pas aimer de passer au second plan.**

Jacob se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un cri rageur.

– **Très bien Devon, tu as gagné, je l'épouserai ! Satisfait ?**

– J**e ne serai satisfait que quand tu auras convaincu Leah de le faire... Tu as vu sa réaction quand Rachel lui a expliqué qu'elle était là pour t'épouser ? Cette femme est une vraie force de la nature... Espérons qu'elle soit plus résistante que les autres !** ricana Devon.

– **Si tu arrêtais d'intervenir à chaque fois que je suis avec une femme, je serai sûrement déjà marié à l'heure qu'il est !**

– **Aucune des femmes que tu avais choisi jusque-là n'était digne de toi, et tu le sais pertinemment !** rugit Devon. **Si tu dois te marier pour te marier, autant le faire avec quelqu'un qui t'accepte avec tes bons et tes mauvais côtés !**

– **C'est bon, j'ai compris, je vais essayer de la convaincre...** bougonna Jacob.

– **Sois gentil avec elle, surtout... Après tout, on a besoin d'elle...**

– **Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ?** rétorqua cyniquement Jacob.

– **Tais-toi et va la rejoindre,** grogna Devon.

Jacob secoua la tête, mais s'exécuta néanmoins.

Cela faisait une heure que Leah était enfermée dans la voiture de Rachel et que cette dernière tentait de l'en faire sortir. Si elle n'avait pas peur qu'on l'accuse de vol de voiture et qu'on la renvoie au Canada à cause de cela, elle se serait enfuie au plus vite.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Rachel puisse lui demander une telle chose. Certes, elle mourrait d'envie de rester sur le territoire, et Jacob n'était pas désagréable à regarder, mais de là à l'épouser comme ça juste pour ne pas repartir à Blueberry River...

Elle ne se sentait pas capable d'arriver à une telle extrémité et en voulait à Rachel de l'avoir mise devant le fait accompli, surtout que Jacob ne semblait pas non plus au courant de ce que sa sœur avait prévu. La manière dont il avait détalé, comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses, en était une preuve flagrante.

– **Allez, Lee ! Laisse-moi une chance de t'expliquer les détails de mon plan !** l'implora Rachel en frappant à la vitre.

– **Ton plan est pourri, Black !** cracha Leah. **Tu as complètement perdu les pédales !**

– **Non, je t'assure que ça peut marcher !** insista Rachel.

– **Et l'idée que je n'aie absolument pas envie de me marier ne t'a pas effleuré l'esprit, pendant que tu préparais ton plan machiavélique ?** s'énerva Leah. **Et tu as pensé à ton frère ? Tu veux m'imposer à lui, comme ça...**

– **C'est justement parce que je sais que ça ne le dérangera pas que j'ai proposé ça...**

– **Est-ce que tu lui as au moins demandé son avis ?**

Rachel se raidit et baissa la tête, ce qui irrita davantage Leah.

– **Ramène-moi à Seattle, ou quelque part où je pourrai prendre le bus pour rentrer à Seattle,** ordonna la jeune femme.

– **Quoi ? Mais...**

– **Ramène-moi chez moi, Rachel !**

Elle entendit alors frapper à la vitre et fut surprise de voir Jacob se pencher au niveau de sa fenêtre.

– **Est-ce qu'on pourrait discuter tous les deux ?** demanda-t-il gentiment.

Leah tressaillit en entendant la voix du jeune homme et débloqua la portière. Rachel observa Jacob grimper sur le siège passager en arborant un sourire satisfait.

– **Je suis certaine que vous vous entendrez à merveille !** lança-t-elle en s'éloignant.

– **Maudite meilleure amie qui se croit plus intelligente que le reste du monde...** marmonna Leah.

Jacob ne put s'empêcher de sourire en observant la jeune femme.

– **Rachel n'a pas fait ça méchamment, vous savez... Elle veut juste... Aider...**

– **Je sais, mais elle nous met tous les deux dans une situation délicate... Je vous jure que je n'étais au courant de rien. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais accepté de venir...** soupira Leah.

– **Je vous crois, mais je me disais... Que nous devrions peut-être... Prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, vous ne croyez pas ?** dit-il avec précaution.

– **Vous... Vous voulez dire que vous... Envisageriez de m'épouser sans même me connaître ?** sourcilla-t-elle.

– **Pourquoi pas ? On pourrait apprendre à se connaître un peu avant, évidemment, et continuer de faire connaissance une fois mariés ?**

Leah le dévisagea comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. Comment un homme pouvait-il se sacrifier de cette manière pour une inconnue ? Elle repensa alors à ce que Rachel lui avait dit et l'assurance avec laquelle elle lui avait affirmé que cela ne dérangerait pas Jacob.

– **Qu'est-ce que vous y gagnez, là-dedans ?** demanda-elle, soudain méfiante.

Le regard de Jacob se noircit alors et l'insistance avec laquelle il la détaillait la mettait mal à l'aise.

_Perspicace, la petite... J'aime ça..._

– **Laissez tomber, c'est une mauvaise idée..**. déclara-t-elle en secouant la tête.

_Réagis, Jacob, avant qu'elle ne nous glisse entre les doigts !_

– **Je ne trouve pas, au contraire... D'après ce que j'ai compris, il vous faut absolument trouver un moyen de rester aux Etats-Unis et moi, il faut que je me marie si je veux gagner le respect de mon peuple et être à même de remplacer mon père. Il n'en a peut-être pas l'air, mais il n'est plus tout jeune, vous savez, et même s'il ne l'avoue pas, je sais que ses responsabilités ****commencent à lui peser...**

– **Alors vous avez tout autant intérêt que moi à vous marier...** souffla Leah, qui commençait enfin à comprendre la logique de Rachel. **Mais vous ne risquez pas de perdre votre statut, une fois que j'aurais obtenu mon visa ? Parce que, sans vouloir vous vexer, je n'ai aucune intention de rester dans le coin une fois que je serai naturalisée...**

_Oh non, ma vieille... Tu resteras ici aussi longtemps que j'en aurai envie..._

– **Avec un peu de chance, j'aurai fait mes preuves d'ici là, alors même sans femme, ils accepteront sûrement que je reste leur chef et au pire nous aviserons en temps voulu...** mentit-il.

Leah hésita longuement, partagée entre son envie de rester et de faire d'une pierre deux coups en aidant Jacob à atteindre son objectif, et son instinct de préservation qui lui criait de fuir et de partir loin de cette famille qui n'hésitait pas à l'utiliser pour parvenir à leur fins.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil du côté de la maison et son cœur se serra en voyant Billy Black dans son fauteuil roulant. Le père de Jacob et Rachel avait l'air épuisé et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait droit à une retraite bien méritée. Elle soupira lourdement, résignée, ouvrit la portière et descendit de la voiture en direction de la maison de Black, sans un regard pour Jacob. Elle s'arrêta devant Billy et lui sourit tristement avant de prendre la parole.

– **Considérez-moi comme votre nouvelle belle-fille...**

BIlly la regarda avec étonnement avant de lui offrir un sourire éclatant.

– **Tu es décidée, c'est vrai ?**

– **Disons que Jacob m'a donné d'assez bonnes raisons de le faire... Mis à part le visa... **répondit-elle.

Rachel se précipita à l'extérieur et sauta au cou de sa meilleure amie.

– **C'est super ! **exulta-t-elle. **On va être de la même famille pendant quelques temps ! Tu te rends compte ?**

– **Ouais ! Youpi !** s'enthousiasma faussement Leah.** En tout cas, tu ne perds rien pour attendre.**

– **Tu me puniras après, si tu veux. Pour l'instant, il faut que je félicite mon petit frère ! Où est-il ?**

Leah se tourna vers l'endroit où elle avait laissé son futur mari et fronça les sourcils en ne le voyant plus.

– **Il était là il y a moins d'une minute...** souffla-t-elle, déboussolée.

– **Petit déjà, il lui arrivait de disparaître comme ça, alors ne vous en faites pas pour lui...** rigola Billy.

– **Oui, mais on vient juste de...**

– **On s'en fiche, Lee !** l'interrompit Rachel. **Il faut qu'on choisisse une date pour votre mariage et qu'on organise tout très rapidement ! **

– **Et tu comptes faire ça sans que ton frère soit présent ?** sourcilla Leah.

– **Il a accepté de t'épouser, non ? **

– **Oui, mais...**

– **Écoute, je connais mon frère. Il se fiche de ce genre de détails. On lui donnera la date, l'heure et l'endroit, et il sera là. Allez viens, sœurette ! J'ai apporté des magazines pour future mariée !** claironna Rachel en l'entraînant à l'intérieur.

Leah leva les yeux au ciel et jeta un dernier coup d'œil perplexe vers la voiture. Elle n'avait pas du tout été convaincue par l'explication de Billy, et le regard de ce dernier lui laissait penser qu'il y avait autre chose qu'il se gardait de lui dire de peur de l'effrayer maintenant qu'elle avait accepté d'épouser son fils.

Alors qu'elle était assise avec Rachel au salon à établir une liste de choses à faire, quelques heures plus tard, Jacob déboula dans la maison et s'enferma dans sa chambre en claquant violemment la porte. Ce ne fut pas l'attitude du jeune homme qui perturba Leah sur le moment, mais bien le regard noir qu'il lui lança juste avant de fermer sa porte, comme s'il lui en voulait finalement d'avoir accepté la proposition de Rachel.

A cet instant, elle se demanda si elle avait bien fait...

* * *

><p>Mouahahah ! Dans quoi Leah met-elle les pieds ? Qu'est-ce que l'avenir lui réserve ? Survivra-t-elle à tout ça ? Il faudra nous lire pour le savoir ! Non, non, non mesdemoiselles, motus et bouches cousues !<p>

Allez, à très vite pour la suite et n'hésitez pas à vous EXPRIMER !

Vos auteures dévouées, Supergirl et Leilani !


	3. Chapitre 2

Dans la série "Petit moment de lecture avant le retour dans la vie active", c'est avec un grand plaisir que nous offrons le deuxème chapitre de cette fiction !

Certaines d'entre vous ont posé des questions assez intéressantes concernant le personnage de Devon, et nous espérons que vous trouverez une partie de vos réponses dans ce qui va suivre... Dans le cas contraire, n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous avez du mal à comprendre, et on vous promet de vous éclairer un peu plus !

Merci à _**Noleme**_, _**roxy lautner**_,_** Camilla don Molina**_ et _**choupinette**_ pour vos reviews, ainsi qu'à toutes celles qui continuent de nous lire !

Bonne lecture à vous et à très vite !

Leilani et Supergirl.

* * *

><p>Leah se leva le lendemain au son de ce qui semblait être une dispute. Désorientée, elle regarda autour d'elle et se rappela qu'elle n'était pas chez elle mais bien à la Push, dans la chambre de Rachel. Cette dernière dormait profondément, pas le moins du monde gênée par le bruit qui se faisait de plus en plus intense. Leah reconnut les voix de Billy et de Jacob et, emportée par la curiosité, elle sauta hors de son lit et se dirigea à pas de loup vers la porte.<p>

– **Cette fille est un cadeau du ciel, Jacob... Ne va pas tout gâcher en lui présentant Devon avant votre mariage...**

– **Mais elle a le droit de savoir qui il est et la place qu'il prend dans ma vie, Papa !**

Le cœur de Leah se serra tandis qu'un frisson lui parcourait l'échine. Elle semblait enfin comprendre la raison pour laquelle Jacob n'avait pas trouvé d'épouse et la perspective de devoir le partager avec quelqu'un d'autre après son mariage lui faisait étrangement mal. Elle se demandait dans quelle situation rocambolesque sa meilleure amie était allée la fourrer. Soudain, la porte se déroba sous elle et elle évita de s'écraser au sol de justesse. Elle releva la tête et frémit lorsque son regard croisa celui furibond de son futur mari.

– **On ne vous a jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ? **grogna Jacob en la remettant sur ses pieds, ce dernier serrait les poings et tremblait de tous ses membres.

– **Je... Je m'excuse... J'ai entendu du bruit et je ne voulais pas vous déranger...** balbutia-t-elle, penaude.

– **Jacob... Va faire un tour avant de faire ou dire quelque chose que tu regretteras ensuite...** lui ordonna Billy.

Jacob lança un dernier regard à sa future épouse avant de s'éclipser sans un mot de plus.

– **Je suis navré de vous avoir réveillé... **s'excusa Billy.

– **Ce n'est pas vous, j'ai le sommeil assez léger, en fait...** expliqua tant bien que mal la jeune femme, encore secouée par sa petite altercation avec Jacob. **Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il est toujours aussi...**

– **Tendu ?**

– **J'aurais dit lunatique, mais tendu, c'est pas mal aussi... **rigola-t-elle nerveusement.

– **Jacob est quelqu'un de doux et d'attentionné, mais comme tout le monde, il a aussi des mauvais côtés... Quand il est nerveux, il a un peu de mal à gérer ses émotions, mais ce n'est pas contre vous... **tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

Leah acquiesça en un hochement de tête, pas du tout convaincue par l'explication de Billy. Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander qui était Devon lorsque deux hommes à la carrure presque aussi imposante que Jacob déboulèrent sans prévenir dans la pièce principale.

– **Salut, Billy ! On est venus se ravitailler chez vous, puisque Jake a vidé notre frigo hier soir ! l**ança gaiement l'un d'eux en joignant le geste à la parole.

– **Salut les garçons ! Avant d'attaquer mon frigo, vous pourriez au moins prendre le temps de saluer notre invitée ! **les réprimanda-t-il.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent et dévisagèrent Leah d'un air appréciateur. La jeune femme se sentit soudain mise à nue devant eux et tenta de masquer son malaise en allant se chercher un verre d'eau.

– **Wow... Un ange tombé du ciel... **déclara l'un d'entre eux.

– **Excusez mon ami, il a un peu de mauvaises manières... Je m'appelle Embry, et lui c'est Quil... se présenta l'autre. Et vous, charmante demoiselle, vous êtes ?**

– **Pas du tout sensible à la flatterie et aux pseudo regards charmeurs qui sont censés me faire tomber comme une mouche...** répondit-elle presque instinctivement.

– **Ouille... Ça fait mal, ça...** grimaça Quil.

– **Ça vous apprendra à vouloir draguer la future femme de Jacob !** s'esclaffa Billy.

Embry et Quil se décomposèrent littéralement.

– **La... La future femme de Jake ?** bredouilla Embry.

– **Oh merde... S'il vous plaît, ne lui dîtes pas qu'on a essayé de... En fait, on voulait juste être amicaux, rien du plus !** s'affola Quil.

Leah haussa un sourcil, surprise par le changement d'attitude des deux hommes à la mention de Jacob. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Billy, qui avait perdu son sourire, et reporta son attention vers Embry et Quil qui semblaient sur le point de s'évanouir. Jacob était leur meilleur ami, du moins ils le considéraient comme tel, et ils le connaissaient assez pour savoir qu'il ne verrait pas d'un très bon œil le fait qu'ils aient dragué sa fiancée. La perspective d'avoir à lui faire face leur faisait froid dans le dos.

– **C'est moi ou vous avez peur de lui ?** railla-t-elle faussement, désireuse de connaître la raison de ce changement de comportement.

– **Non, non... C'est juste que... Jake est le futur chef et tout, alors on préfère rester loin de sa future femme...** mentit Quil.

– **D'ailleurs, il n'est pas là, hein ?** demanda Embry.

– **Non, il est sorti...** répondit Leah, qui ne manqua pas d'observer les soupirs de soulagement que les deux amis laissèrent échapper. **Je pense que je vais aller me doucher avant que Rachel ne se réveille et ne me kidnappe pour régler les détails du mariage...**

– **Tu as raison, avec elle, mieux vaut être paré pour toute la journée !** rigola le père de famille avant qu'elle ne s'éclipse.

La jeune femme s'empressa de rentrer sous la douche, espérant que l'eau chaude parviendrait à la relaxer et à lui faire oublier le trouble que lui causait les constants changements qui se produisaient chez Jacob.

Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à se sortir l'image de sa promise de la tête. Le visage apeuré de Leah à chaque fois qu'il haussait le ton lui faisait mal au cœur, mais il n'arrivait pas à contrôler sa colère. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Devon, il avait perdu littéralement la maîtrise de ses émotions, devenant à son tour aussi irritable que celui qui partageait son existence dans l'ombre. Très peu de personnes connaissaient l'existence de ce dernier, mais tout le monde pouvait constater les dégâts considérables qu'il avait causé à Jacob. L'ancien enfant sociable et apprécié de tous avait laissé la place à un homme renfermé, qui ne laissait approcher personne y compris sa famille de peur de les blesser. Ses relations avec ses amis s'étaient clairement détériorées et étaient dorénavant basées sur un rapport de force, au grand dam du futur chef de tribu. Tout le monde faisait de son mieux pour le contenter de peur qu'il ne s'énerve et que Devon, qui lui était dévoué corps et âme, ne se charge des représailles.

Secrètement, il en voulait à sa sœur d'avoir fait rentrer Leah dans sa vie. Elle ignorait à quel point il avait changé et il était conscient qu'elle pensait bien faire. De plus, Leah semblait avoir toutes les qualités requises pour être une excellente épouse, selon son père, et Jacob ne pouvait nier qu'elle était incroyablement belle, mais il craignait de trop s'attacher à elle et de la faire souffrir, ce qui arriverait inévitablement lorsqu'elle ferait la connaissance de Devon. C'était en partie pour cette raison qu'il voulait la lui présenter avant le mariage. Pour être sûre qu'elle saurait dans quoi elle s'engagerait et qu'elle accepterait pleinement les « inconvénients » qui accompagneraient leur union.

Seulement voilà, il n'était pas non plus certain de pouvoir la laisser partir maintenant qu'il la connaissait.

– **Le vieux avait raison, et t'as failli tout faire foirer avec tes problèmes de conscience...** s'énerva Devon.

– **Je te signale qu'elle découvrira tôt ou tard qui tu es et qu'est-ce qu'on fera si elle décide de s'en aller, hein ?**

– **Une fois que votre union sera consommée, elle ne pourra plus s'en aller. Fais-moi confiance. Je me chargerai de lui ôter tout désir de quitter la Réserve...**

– **Qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui faire ?** s'inquiéta Jacob.

– **Ne t'occupe pas de ça, Jacob. Mon rôle est de m'assurer que tu obtiendras une compagne digne de ce nom, et c'est exactement ce que tu auras...**

– **Je refuse si c'est par la force ! Tu as déjà causé suffisamment de mal autour de toi, Devon !**

– **Tu as l'air d'oublier qui commande, ici...** rugit Devon en le forçant à s'arrêter.

Jacob ne répondit rien, bouillonnant de l'intérieur. Devon soupira lourdement et relâcha son emprise.

– **Je te promets de ne pas employer la manière forte si tu réussis à te contrôler... Ne me force pas à la séquestrer pour qu'elle t'épouse. Ce serait vraiment dommage que votre relation démarre sur de mauvaises bases !** conclut-il en ricanant.

Jacob soupira à son tour, vaincu, en arrivant finalement à destination. Il entra sans même prendre la peine de frapper.

– **J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer...** déclara-t-il sans grande conviction.

Tous ses amis, qui discutaient avec animation jusqu'ici, se turent et se tournèrent craintivement vers lui.

– **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** se risqua Sam, le propriétaire de la maison.

– **Je vais me marier !**

Des hoquets de stupeur résonnèrent dans la pièce et Sam prit de nouveau la parole, mal à l'aise.

– **Wow... Pour une nouvelle... C'est...**

– **Merveilleux !** le coupa Emily en s'avançant vers Jacob. Félicitations!

Jacob fronça les sourcils.

– **Vous semblez pas très emballés, vous autres...**

– **Si si ! **s'empressa de dire Jared. **C'est juste... euh... Surprenant...**

– **C'est vrai, je suis le premier surpris, mais je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé celle qui me correspond...** dit-il en souriant.

– **Elle est au courant de... ta situation... Avec Devon ?** demanda Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

– **Non, et ça restera comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'on soit mariés,** répondit Jacob d'un air légèrement menaçant.

Un frisson d'angoisse parcourut les rangs. Chacune des personnes présente savait ce que cela coûtait d'aller contre l'une des décisions de Jacob et aucun ne voulait courir le risque d'affronter Devon. Un par un, les amis de Jacob vinrent le féliciter, plaignant silencieusement Leah d'avoir été choisie par le jeune homme.

– **Nous devrions organiser une fête pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue parmi nous !** s'écria Emily avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

– **Excellente idée, Emily. Je te laisse préparer tout ça...**

– **Hé, les gars, vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'on vient de... **

Quil s'arrêta net en apercevant Jacob et Embry le percuta de plein fouet.

– **Oh... Salut Jake... Hum... On vient de passer chez toi et...** bredouilla ce dernier.

– **Je suppose que vous avez vu ma future femme alors ?** fit Jacob d'un ton glacial.

– **Euh... Oui...** répondit Quil. **Elle est très...**

– **Gentille...** finit Embry.

– **Oui, c'est ça. Gentille... Tu as beaucoup de chance d'épouser une fille aussi...**

– **Gentille...** répéta Embry.

Jacob fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils.

– **C'est tout ce que vous avez remarqué ?**

– **Eh bien, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de lui parler, tu sais...** dit Embry en haussant les épaules.

– **En tout cas, je te félicite, mon pote...** ajouta Quil. **Tu dois être le plus heureux des hommes, avec une fiancée pareille !**

Les autres retinrent leur souffle, attendant la réaction de Jacob avec appréhension.

– **Tu as remarqué toi aussi comme elle est belle, hein ?** répondit ce dernier en souriant sournoisement.

– **Belle ? Le mot est faible... Elle est à tomber !** pouffa Quil avant de recevoir un coup de coude de la part d'Embry et de se ressaisir.** Enfin... Vous allez bien ensemble, quoi...**

– **C'est pas possible d'être aussi idiot..**. grommela Jared en se tapant la tête, atterré.

Jacob fixa son ami un long moment avant de reprendre la parole.

– **Garde tes yeux dans ta poche. Et c'est valable aussi pour vous,** claqua-t-il en balayant l'assistance du regard.

Le groupe de garçons hocha la tête afin de signifier qu'ils avaient parfaitement compris.

– **Et pour quand est prévu l'événement le plus important de l'histoire de la Push depuis ta naissance ?** s'enquit Emily, pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

– **On n'a pas encore arrêté de date, mais dès que ce sera fait, vous serez les premiers informés. Embry, je veux que tu sois mon témoin,** annonça-t-il sans même lui demander son avis.

– **Moi ?** s'étonna le jeune homme en esquissant un sourire. **Euh... Ok...**

– **Juste une question, Jake...** intervint craintivement Emily. **Comment s'appelle l'heureuse élue ?**

Jacob retrouva le sourire à l'évocation de sa fiancée.

– **Leah...**

Chacun nota le changement d'humeur du jeune homme et lui retourna un sourire éclatant, espérant secrètement que la femme qui arrivait à le faire sourire aussi franchement puisse également l'adoucir sur d'autres points et, qui sait, lui rendre l'insouciance qui le caractérisait avant qu'il ne fasse la connaissance de Devon.


	4. Chapitre 3

Leah commençait à en avoir assez des discussion ayant attrait au mariage. Rachel prenait les choses bien trop à cœur au goût de la jeune femme, qui n'aspirait qu'à se reposer un instant et oublier toute cette folie, surtout que Leah n'était plus très sûre de vouloir épouser Jacob après la conversation qu'elle avait surpris le matin entre lui et son père. Pendant que sa meilleure amie discutait seule de robe de mariée et de gâteau goût chocolat pistache qui pourrait rappeler la nature environnante, la Canadienne repensait au peu de fois où elle avait vu Jacob. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'il était désirable. En réalité, il était tout à fait le type d'homme qu'elle aimait regarder et avec qui elle se voyait. Une peau cuivrée qui attirait le regard et ne demandait qu'à être touchée, des bras forts et musclés dans lesquels elle avait envie de se réfugier pour se sentir en sécurité, et un sourire en coin à en damner un saint sans parler de son superbe visage et de son regard pénétrant qui semblait lire à travers elle sans grande difficulté.

Mais Jacob Black restait une énigme pour Leah. Une énigme aussi effrayante qu'attirante.

Hormis le moment où il lui avait demandé de réfléchir à leur possible union, elle ne s'était pas sentie une seule fois à l'aise avec lui. Il avait cette aura qui se dégageait de lui et qui la troublait énormément, mais pas dans le bon sens du terme. Cette façon qu'il avait de la regarder quand il était en colère la glaçait d'effroi. La réaction des amis de Jacob lorsqu'ils eurent appris la nature de sa relation avec le futur chef de la tribu l'avait aussi perturbée.

En résumé, Leah avait beau n'être arrivée que la veille à la Push, elle avait déjà compris que cette ville recelait bien plus de secrets que certains ne pouvaient l'imaginer. Et Jacob Black était de loin la personne la plus mystérieuse qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer.

– **Tu es vraiment sûre que c'est une bonne idée, Rach' ?** demanda-t-elle pour la énième fois.

Cette dernière soupira bruyamment en levant les yeux.

– **C'est la meilleure solution, Leah... Mon frère est parfait pour toi, je t'assure que tu ne pourrais pas trouver mieux, en tout cas pas en si peu de temps...**

– **J'en sais rien... Il est assez... Spécial, ton frère... On dirait qu'il me déteste...** confessa Leah, le cœur serré.

– **Ne dis pas n'importe quoi...**

– **Tu n'as pas vu les regards qu'il m'a lancé depuis que j'ai accepté de l'épouser !** insista la Canadienne. **Et ce matin, je te jure que je serais déjà six pieds sous terre si les regards pouvaient tuer !**

– **Jacob est la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse, Leah... Et puis, dis moi pourquoi il t'en voudrait ?**

Leah hésita à répondre, mais elle savait que son amie ne lui mentirait pas si elle était au courant de quelque chose.

– **Je... Je crois qu'il était intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre...**

– **Comment ça ?**

– **Je l'ai entendu discuter avec ton père, ce matin... Jacob tenait à me parler de quelqu'un et Billy lui a formellement interdit de le faire avant de m'épouser... Et quand il a vu que j'étais là, ton charmant petit frère s'est énervé et... Rachel, ça fait 7 ans que tu n'as pas revu Jacob... Les gens changent en bien moins de temps que ça... Comment est-ce que tu peux être certaine qu'il est toujours le même qu'avant ?**

– **D'accord, il a peut-être un peu changé, mais laisse lui une chance... Discute avec lui, observe le encore et tu verras bien... Crois moi ou non, je vous connais assez pour mettre ma main à coupée que ça collera entre vous.**

– **Encore faudrait-il qu'il reste assez longtemps dans le coin pour que je puisse avoir une conversation avec lui...** bougonna Leah.

– **Alors vous accepteriez de faire une balade avec moi ?** questionna Jacob, qui venait d'arriver et qui avait entendu la fin de la phrase de la jeune femme.

Leah sursauta en entendant le son de la voix du jeune homme et se retourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

– **Jacob ? Depuis quand...** balbutia-t-elle, craignant qu'il ne l'ait entendu parler de ses réserves le concernant.

– **Pas longtemps... Alors, ça vous dit une balade ?**

– **Euh... Oui, pourquoi pas...** accepta-t-elle en s'empourprant. Rachel, ça ne te...

– **Évidemment que ça ne me dérange pas ! Va faire un tour avec ton futur mari !** s'exclama son amie en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

– **Alors allons-y...** décréta Leah en évitant quand même de croiser son regard de peur de déchanter.

– **Pas de bêtises avant le mariage, les jeunes !** lança Rachel en s'esclaffant.

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel en souriant à sa sœur avant de refermer la porte derrière eux. Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse à travers les bois, il prit enfin la parole.

– **Parlez moi un peu de vous Leah...** l'invita-t-il gentiment.

– **Oh, euh... Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire en fait... J'ai 23 ans, je viens de la Réserve de Blueberry River, en Colombie Britannique... J'ai un Master d'Informatique et je suis spécialisée dans la programmation et la création de site web... J'ai un petit frère qui s'appelle Seth et je viens de me rendre compte que je ne l'ai pas appelée pour lui annoncer que j'allais me marier ! conclut-elle en le dévisageant avec affolement. Oh bon sang ! Il va m'en vouloir toute ma vie s'il n'est pas présent au mariage !**

– **Dites lui de venir, dans ce cas !**

– **Je vais le faire quand nous rentrerons...** assura-t-elle. **Il faut juste que je trouve la bonne façon de le lui dire... Et qu'on fixe une date, aussi...**

– **Il ne sera pas enchanté, c'est ça ?**

– **Disons que Seth et moi avons une relation assez... Particulière...** grimaça-t-elle.

– **Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?**

– **Eh bien... On est assez fusionnels... On se chamaille toujours comme des gamins, mais en même temps on ne peut pas se passer l'un de l'autre, en temps normal... A mon avis, il ne va pas tarder à m'appeler pour savoir pourquoi je ne lui ai pas téléphoné depuis mon arrivée à la Push...** rit-elle de bon cœur. **Il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer si je devais retourner à Blueberry River, toute seule... Alors imaginez ce qu'il va penser lorsque je lui dirai que je vais épouser quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas et rester loin de Seattle jusqu'à ce que je sois naturalisée...**

_Et encore, s'il savait ce qui t'attend une fois que tu seras mariée..._ songea Jacob avant de hocher la tête.

– **Et vos parents... Que vont-ils penser de tout ça ?** demanda-t-il prudemment.

Leah tressaillit et baissa la tête, le cœur serré.

– **Seth est la seule famille qu'il me reste...** souffla-t-elle tristement. **Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais 12 ans, et nous avons vécu chez des voisins jusqu'à ce que Seth puisse faire une demande d'émancipation... Après quoi nous sommes venus étudier ici...**

– **Oh... Je suis désolé, si j'avais su... **

– **Y'a pas de mal... Vous savez, votre père me rappelle pas mal le mien... Il était chef de ma tribu, lui aussi... Et ma mère devait aller le chercher dans son bureau et le traîner de force pour qu'il se repose... C'est bien que vous vouliez prendre le flambeau et lui permettre de profiter un peu de la vie... **murmura-t-elle en souriant faiblement.

Jacob lui sourit en retour en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

– **Si on se marie dans deux semaines, ça vous va ?** dit-il soudainement.

Leah tressaillit et se perdit dans le regard du jeune homme. Ce dernier avait l'air différent de ce qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de voir précédemment. Ses yeux était d'un marron si clair qu'elle eut l'impression d'y voir les tréfonds de son âme. Pure, immaculée et irrésistiblement désirable, jusqu'à ce qu'elle y aperçoive un éclair noir qui la fit frémir d'angoisse et qui la sortit de sa contemplation.

– **Pardon, vous disiez ?**

– **Le mariage, dans deux semaines... Ça vous conviendrait ?**

– **Euh, oui... Oui oui, bien sûr... Deux semaines... C'est parfait... **répondit-elle, encore perturbée par ce qu'elle venait d'expérimenter.

– **Alors nous serons mari et femme dans deux semaines...** affirma-t-il en prenant délicatement sa main dans la sienne et en regardant leurs doigts s'entrelacer.

Une douce chaleur envahit le corps de Leah à ces mots, mais ce n'était rien comparé à celle qui lui entourait la main. Intriguée et inquiète, elle releva la tête vers Jacob et posa son autre main sur le visage de ce dernier.

– **Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ?** s'enquit-elle, sourcils froncés, en promenant ses doigts le long de sa joue.

Jacob frémit et ferma les yeux un instant pour savourer ce simple contact, mais se ressaisit bien vite et lâcha brusquement sa main.

– **Je me sens parfaitement bien, merci.**

– **Vous... Vous êtes brûlant, pourtant...** bredouilla-t-elle, surprise et étrangement blessée par ce brutal éloignement.

– **C'est ma température habituelle, les gens qui me connaissent ne s'en étonnent plus...** éluda-t-il rapidement.

– **Oh... Eh bien je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à me taire et m'y habituer...** répliqua-t-elle froidement.

– **Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas paraître grossier, c'est juste que... Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on me materne, mais c'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi, et puis après tout, ce sera un peu votre rôle à partir de maintenant...** tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

– **Pardon ? **s'offusqua-t-elle. **Comment ça, ce sera mon rôle ?**

– **Ben vous savez... Puisque vous serez ma femme et moi votre mari...**

– **Et qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?** grogna-t-elle. **Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une femme qui reste à la maison et qui repasse les vêtements de son mari en attendant que celui-ci rentre et mette les pieds sur la table ?**

_Elle n'a pas l'air d'aimer cette vision des choses, mais c'est ce qu'elle fera, pourtant..._

– **Non, bien sûr que non, mais il faudra bien qu'on s'entende sur qui fait quoi pour que ça se passe au mieux, vous ne pensez pas ?**

Leah le dévisagea avec suspicion.

– **Vous avez raison. Mettons les choses au point immédiatement. C'est peut-être un mariage de complaisance, mais ça ne signifie absolument pas que je doive être à votre service puisque vous avez autant à y gagner que moi sur le coup...** martela-t-elle.** Dites-moi ce que vous attendez de moi et je vous dirai si nous avons ou non un accord...**

_Wow... Quelle femme ! J'adore ça !_

– **Honnêtement, même si c'est un mariage de convenance comme vous dites, vous me plaisez beaucoup et je me disais que même si on se rend service mutuellement, on pourrait également profiter un peu de la situation, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...**

Leah sentit un frisson la secouer de part en part tandis que le regard de Jacob se noircissait à vue d'œil Elle recula et détourna son regard en essayant de calmer les tremblements qui lui parcouraient le corps.

– **Profiter dans quel sens ?** insista-t-elle, fébrile.

– **Eh bien vous savez... Faire tout ce que feraient des mariés en temps normal, dont célébrer comme il se doit leur nuit de noce par exemple...**

– **Vous... Vous voulez consommer notre mariage...** déduisit-elle en un murmure, tandis que son bas-ventre commençait à réagir à la proposition du jeune homme.

_Elle est à point..._ songea-t-il en sentant les effluves de l'excitation de la jeune femme l'inviter à poursuivre son opération séduction. _Choisis bien tes mots, ne la fais pas fuir.._.

– **Vous n'en avez pas envie vous aussi ? Je suis si repoussant que ça ?**

– **Non, ce n'est pas ça !** répondit un peu trop rapidement Leah.

– **Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?** s'enquit-il en retenant un sourire.

– **Je ne vous connais pas, Jacob. Quand bien même vous me plaisez, il est hors de question que je me donne à un homme que je connais à peine sous prétexte que j'ai signé un stupide contrat avec lui ! Je ne sais pas comment se comportent les femmes dans votre tribu, et j'imagine que beaucoup de vos prétendantes ont dû passer par la case "chambre à coucher", mais je suis loin d'être une fille facile, moi ! J'ai des valeurs et je peux vous assurer que si je suis capable d'épouser un parfait inconnu pour obtenir ma nationalité, je ne céderai jamais à lui donner ma virginité si je n'ai pas de sentiments à son égard !**

La jeune femme serra les poings et se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche pour essayer de ne pas paraître trop brutale. Elle aussi avait du mal à contrôler son tempérament une fois qu'elle était partie sur sa lancée, et son intégrité physique était l'une des choses dont elle était le plus fière.

_Quel caractère ! Elle est vraiment parfaite..._

– **Je comprends et j'espère que vous finirez par m'apprécier comme je vous apprécie déjà, je ferai tout pour en tout cas... Mais en attendant, je vais rattraper mon impolitesse en me présentant. Jacob Black, 23 ans, gérant d'une petite épicerie et futur chef de tribu... **sourit-il en lui tendant la main.

Leah observa longuement la main tendue de Jacob avant de la saisir et lui retournant faiblement son sourire, espérant lui cacher le trouble qu'il lui causait.

– **Une épicerie, hein ? Je vous aurais plus vu dans un garage, comme mécanicien...** le taquina-t-elle.

– **Je bricole un peu, vous avez vu juste, mais c'est plus un passe-temps pour moi, la mécanique...**

– **C'est au moins un passe-temps qu'on a en commun... **répliqua-t-elle.

– **Vous aimez la mécanique ?** s'étonna-t-il.

– **Oui... J'en faisais avec mon père, dès qu'il avait le temps, et j'ai continué avec mon frère quand il est mort. On a retapé une vieille Impala qui nous a servi à traverser la frontière et je l'ai donnée à Seth pour qu'il puisse se déplacer à sa guise... Ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas regardé l'intérieur d'une voiture, mais c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas !** rigola-t-elle.

– **C'est vrai...** acquiesça-t-il en la contemplant, de plus en plus sous le charme. **On pourrait finir de retaper ma Rabbit, à deux c'est toujours plus sympa et puis comme ça, on continuerait d'apprendre à se connaître un peu avant le mariage, qu'en dites vous ?**

Les yeux de Leah se mirent à briller d'excitation.

– **J'adorerais ça...**

– **Parfait...** conclut-il, ravi.

Un hurlement lointain brisa le silence confortable qui s'était installé entre eux et Leah vint se blottir contre Jacob, effrayée, tandis que ce dernier se tendait.

– **Il y a des bêtes sauvages dans le coin ?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

– **Hum... Quelques loups et un ou deux pumas, mais rien d'extraordinaire...**

– **Des loups ? Des pumas ? Et vous m'entraînez au beau milieu de la forêt comme si de rien n'était ?** s'exclama-t-elle, abasourdie.

– **Nous sommes habitués à leur présence ici, vous ne craignez rien avec moi, mais il vaut mieux que vous évitiez de vous y aventurer toute seule.**

Un autre hurlement, plus proche, cette fois-ci, retentit. Jacob fronça les sourcils alors que des bruits de pas s'intensifiaient et semblaient se rapprocher d'eux.

– **On ferait mieux de rentrer, non ?** pressa Leah.

– **Euh... Oui, venez, je vous ramène...** dit-il en prenant sa main.

Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement au domicile des Black, au plus grand soulagement de la jeune femme.

– **Il faut que j'y aille...** annonça Jacob alors qu'elle allait entrer dans la maison.

– **Déjà ?** s'étonna Leah. **Mais... On vient à peine d'arriver... Je pensais qu'on pourrait... Voir quelques petites choses concernant le mariage...**

– **J'ai juste un truc à vérifier, mais je reviens dans pas longtemps, c'est promis...**

Leah fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de pénétrer dans la maison sans plus de cérémonie.

A peine avait-elle disparue, que le visage du jeune homme se déforma, laissant transparaître toute la colère qu'il retenait jusque là. Il se précipita dans la forêt et se transforma aussitôt qu'il fut à couvert des arbres en se dirigeant droit vers celui qui avait osé les déranger.

– _Désolé, Jake... Je ne savais pas que tu étais accompagné_ ! s'excusa Paul en gémissant sous le poids de la rage qui l'empêchait de bouger. _S'il te plaît, ne me fais pas de mal..._

– _Je ne te ferai rien du tout... _commença Jacob.

Paul laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, mais ce sentiment s'estompa bien vite lorsqu'il entendit la suite de sa phrase.

– _C'est Devon qui se chargera de toi..._

…

Sur le porche de la maison des Black, le regard perdu en direction de l'endroit où son fils s'en était allé, Billy ne put que frémir d'effroi en entendant l'horrible hurlement de douleur d'un loup qui se faisait châtier.


	5. Chapitre 4

Leah attendit que Jacob revienne, comme convenu, et fut désappointée de voir qu'il l'avait oubliée. Rachel et Billy tentèrent de la rassurer en lui expliquant qu'il commençait à assumer ses fonctions en tant que futur chef de la tribu et qu'il ne cherchait en aucun cas à l'éviter, mais elle ne semblait pas rassurée pour autant. Elle profita cependant du petit moment qu'elle avait pour téléphoner à son frère et l'informer de son mariage imminent.

Comme elle l'avait supposé, Seth ne vit pas d'un très bon œil le fait qu'elle doive épouser un étranger afin de rester sur le territoire. Cependant, il appréciait beaucoup Rachel en temps normal et, tout comme Leah, il lui faisait une confiance aveugle, si bien que quand la Canadienne lui fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait de l'idée de sa meilleure amie et que le frère de cette dernière semblait être un homme bien, Seth se détendit légèrement. Il tint néanmoins à venir à la Push et à rencontrer son beau-frère avant la cérémonie, ce à quoi Leah avait acquiescé sans réserve tant son frère lui manquait.

Le lendemain, la jeune femme se leva de bonne heure, espérant avoir une chance de croiser Jacob avant qu'il ne s'en aille travailler. Ce dernier était à la cuisine finissait de petit déjeuner avec pour seul et unique vêtement, un bas de jogging.

– **Oh ! Bonjour... Bien dormi ?** lui dit-il chaleureusement en souriant.

Le cœur de Leah manqua un battement et elle lui retourna son sourire.

– **Je vous ai attendu, hier...** lui fit-elle remarquer une fois qu'elle eut fini de le détailler.

– **Oui, je suis navré, j'ai du voir certaines choses avec la meute et ça a été plus long que prévu...**

– **La meute ?** sourcilla-t-elle.

– **Oui, c'est comme ça que je surnomme mes potes, vous avez rencontrés deux d'entre eux hier, d'ailleurs... Embry et Quil...**

– **Oh, oui... Les deux armoires à glace...** rigola-t-elle nerveusement. **Vos amis sont tous aussi imposants que vous ?**

– **Oui, notre génération est assez spéciale en effet... Pourquoi, vous n'aimez pas les gros gabarits ?** s'enquit-il en esquissant un sourire.

– **Disons que je n'ai plus trop l'habitude d'être la plus petite personne de la pièce, ni de voir des hommes se balader torse nu sans même éprouver la moindre gêne devant une inconnue...** ajouta-t-elle d'un air taquin.

– **Désolé, j'ai tellement pris l'habitude que je n'avais même pas remarqué... Je vais enfiler quelque chose si vous préférez...** proposa-t-il en observant sa réaction.

– **Non ! **se dépêcha-t-elle de répondre avant de se reprendre, embarrassée. **Je veux dire... Ne changez surtout pas vos habitudes pour moi. Après tout, on sera bientôt mariés... Autant apprendre les manies de l'un et de l'autre avant de se retrouver devant le fait accompli lorsqu'on partagera le même toit en tant que mari et femme...**

– **Vous avez raison... Alors, quelles sont les vôtres ?** questionna-t-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

– **Je ne suis pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler une fille du matin... En général, j'ai horreur qu'on m'adresse la parole avant que j'ai pris mon petit déjeuner... On ne sait jamais, si j'ai de nouveau envie de dormir...** confessa-t-elle, honteuse.

Jacob rigola.

– **Eh bien moi, tout dépend de la manière dont on me réveille. Si c'est fait avec douceur, il n'y a pas de problème en général...**

– **Les réveils en douceur ne sont pas trop mon fort... Je ne suis pas très patiente de nature... Alors, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous murmurer des gentillesses à l'oreille. C'est pas du tout mon genre !** pouffa-t-elle.

– **Je prends note, mais si c'est moi qui vous en fait ?**

– **Vous risquez de vous prendre un coup... A moins que je sois très fatiguée...**

_Eh bien nous allons faire en sorte de bien vous épuiser, jolie demoiselle..._

– **Vous savez cuisiner ?** enchaîna-t-il.

– **Vous aimez les pâtes et le steak haché ?** demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

– **Je ne suis pas difficile, mais le truc avec moi, c'est la quantité !**

– **Bon, et bien QUAND je ferai à manger, ce qui ne sera pas tout le temps puisque j'ai bien l'intention de me chercher un travail dans le coin et de ne pas dépendre de vous jusqu'à ma naturalisation, vous ne risquerez pas de mourir de faim !** rit-elle de bon cœur.

– **Me voilà rassuré !** s'esclaffa le jeune homme.

La jeune femme resta un moment à le regarder manger, se demandant comment il pouvait être aussi musclé sans avoir l'air de se priver.

– **Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?**

Prise sur le fait, elle détourna le regard et s'empourpra, ne sachant quoi répondre.

– **Hum... J'ai parlé à mon frère, hier soir...** dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

– **Ah oui ? Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?**

– **Il n'était pas trop emballé, mais... Il voudrait vous rencontrer avant le mariage... Et je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait venir un peu plus tôt... J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas...**

– **Non, bien sûr que non, c'est votre frère, après tout,** mentit-il.

Le sourire de Leah illumina son visage.

– **Merci... C'est important pour moi d'avoir la bénédiction du seul parent qu'il me reste...**

Malgré sa réticence à avoir son frère dans les pattes, Jacob ne put que lui rendre son sourire.

– **Bon, va falloir que j'y aille...** dit-il en se levant.

– **Oh, bien sûr... Passez une bonne journée...** souffla-t-elle, déçue qu'il s'en aille aussi vite.

Elle commençait à s'intéresser réellement à lui et espérait pouvoir percer le mystère qui l'entourait avant leur mariage. Jacob hésita un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

– **Vous voulez m'accompagner ? Histoire de voir où je travaille...**

– **Vous... Êtes certain que c'est une bonne idée ? Je ne voudrais pas vos empêcher de gagner votre croûte correctement...** répondit-elle, priant en son for intérieur pour qu'il insiste.

– **Vous ne me dérangerez pas, rassurez-vous. Allez vous préparer... **dit-il gentiment, prêt à tout pour qu'elle devienne sa femme

Leah s'exécuta avec entrain et mit moins d'une dizaine de minutes à se doucher et s'habiller. Lorsqu'elle retourna au salon, Jacob était prêt à son tour et Rachel, encore toute endormie, leur souhaita une bonne journée. Ils grimpèrent dans la voiture de Billy, que Jacob avait réquisitionné pour l'occasion, et se rendirent à l'épicerie où une jeune femme était en train de ravitailler les rayons. Leah retint de justesse un hoquet de stupeur en apercevant le visage à moitié balafré de la Quileute et s'accrocha à Jacob, de peur de commettre une bourde.

– **Emily, approche, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter... **

Cette dernière se raidit en reconnaissant la voix de Jacob et s'empressa d'abandonner ce qu'elle faisait.

– **Voici Leah, ma fiancée, **déclara-t-il fièrement.

– **Enchantée, Emily...** murmura Leah en lui tendant la main.

– **Oh ! Leah, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer !** s'écria Emily en serrant la future femme de Jacob dans ses bras. **Bienvenue à la Push et dans notre grande famille ! Je suis sûre que vous adorerez y vivre !**

Leah lui rendit maladroitement l'étreinte, surprise et mal à l'aise de recevoir un accueil aussi chaleureux de la part d'une inconnue. Elle eut l'impression qu'Emily était plus qu'heureuse de son engagement avec Jacob. En fait, on aurait dit que la jeune femme était... soulagée...

– **Euh... Merci... Je dois dire que le peu que j'ai vu du coin n'est pas mal du tout...**

– **Laisse la respirer, Emily,** tonna le jeune homme.

Emily tressaillit et repoussa Leah qui alla aussitôt buter contre Jacob.

– **Aïe ! Mais ça va pas ?** grogna Leah en se frottant la nuque.

– **Oh pardon ! Je suis sincèrement désolée... J'ai cru que... Pardon...** se confondit Emily, paniquée.

Leah s'adoucit dès qu'elle vit l'état de l'amie de Jacob.

– **C'est rien... Plus de peur que de mal...** tenta-t-elle de la rassurer.

Jacob ne dit rien, mais offrit à Emily un regard lourd de sens avant de prendre la parole.

– **Je vous fais visiter ?** dit-il en se tournant vers sa fiancée.

Emily, sachant quel sort lui serait réservé une fois que Leah serait partie, fondit en larmes et se réfugia dans les toilettes, laissant Leah décontenancée par son attitude.

– **Euh, je veux bien, mais avant, je voudrais m'excuser auprès d'Emily... Elle a l'air assez secouée et je me sens mal de lui avoir crié dessus tout à l'heure...** expliqua-t-elle.

– **Vous n'y êtes pour rien, elle est un peu dépressive, ça lui arrive souvent de pleurer pour un rien...**

– **Oui, mais quand même, ça m'embête un peu...** insista Leah. **Pour une première impression, me voilà à lui crier dessus alors qu'elle m'accueille gentiment... Ça ne se fait pas...**

Jacob se retint de montrer son impatience et surtout à quel point l'attitude d'Emily l'énervait.

– **Très bien, je serai dans mon bureau alors,** dit-il avant de s'éloigner

Leah fronça les sourcils, surprise par la froideur dont venait de faire preuve son fiancé, et ne perdit pas de temps avant d'aller rejoindre Emily dans les toilettes. Elle frappa doucement à la porte et sursauta lorsque l'amie de Jacob se mit à hurler.

– **Emily... Du calme... Ce n'est que moi, Leah...**

– **Oh... Désolée... Vous voulez quelque chose ?** demanda l'intéressée en séchant ses larmes.

– **Je voulais juste m'excuser d'avoir haussé le ton... J'ai agi sous le coup de la surprise et je ne voulais absolument pas vous blesser ou autre...** répondit Leah en lui souriant tristement.

– **C'est rien, je n'aurais pas dû être aussi collante de toute façon...**

– **Vous rigolez ?** pouffa Leah, incrédule. **Vous êtes la seule personne que je rencontre hormis Billy Black qui m'ait accueilli chaleureusement... Les autres m'ont dévisagée comme si j'avais commis un crime ou quelque chose du genre !**

– **Vous devez confondre avec de la curiosité...** répondit la Quileute en allant se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

– **Je sais faire la différence entre la curiosité et le malaise...** rétorqua Leah. **Est-ce que j'ai raison de croire que toute la Push est au courant de mon futur mariage avec Jacob et que certaines personnes ne voient pas cela d'un très bon œil ?**

– **Je... Je n'en sais rien, vous devriez en discuter avec votre futur époux,** répondit Emily, mal à l'aise, avant de se diriger vers la porte des toilettes. **Je suis désolée, mais j'ai du travail, alors à plus tard, peut-être...**

Leah regarda Emily détaler une nouvelle fois et soupira lourdement. Plus le temps passait et plus elle avait le sentiment que les jours qui précéderaient son union avec Jacob seraient de plus en plus étranges. D'un pas lourd, elle se rendit dans le bureau de Jacob. Ce dernier avait réussi à calmer la fureur qui l'avait assailli après la bourde d'Emily. Il était en train de vérifier ses commandes quand Leah fit son entrée et il sourit en l'apercevant.

– **Vous revoilà enfin. Vous avez pu la consoler ?**

– **Plus ou moins...** marmonna-t-elle en s'asseyant face à lui. **Besoin d'aide ?**

– **J'ai presque terminé, mais merci quand même... J'ai finalement décidé de prendre mon après-midi. Je me disais qu'on pourrait prendre de quoi manger pour ce midi et aller s'installer dans un coin sympa ou on sera tranquille, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

– **C'est une excellent idée...** concéda-t-elle, agréablement surprise.

– **Super ! Allez donc choisir ce qu'il nous faut pour déjeuner pendant que je finis ça, je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps...**

Pendant que sa fiancée s'exécutait gaiement, Jacob, de nouveau fortement irrité en ne sentant plus la présence d'Emily dans l'épicerie, décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro de portable de Sam.

– _**Jake ? Que se passe-t-il ?**_ répondit craintivement ce dernier.

– **Il se passe que ta fiancée a failli blesser la mienne...** rugit Jacob.

– _**Oh mon Dieu... Leah va bien ?**_ s'inquiéta Sam.

– **Heureusement, oui. Mais Emily l'a mise mal à l'aise en pleurant comme une madeleine et en s'enfermant dans les toilettes. Leah s'est sentie obligée d'aller la réconforter. Te rends-tu compte de la honte que j'ai éprouvé en voyant ma future femme allez rassurer la compagne d'un membre moins élevé de ma meute ?** cracha Jacob.

– _**Je suis vraiment désolé...**_ s'excusa Sam. _**Cela ne se reproduira plus, je te le promets.**_

– **Je m'en vais passer le reste de la journée avec ma future compagne, mais attends-toi à me voir chez toi ce soir pour mettre les choses au clair avec elle.**

– _**Très bien... A ce soir... **_déglutit Sam avant d'entendre la tonalité.

Il se tourna alors vers Emily, qui sanglotait dans sa voiture, et son cœur se serra en imaginant quelles représailles son Alpha réservait à la femme de sa vie.

...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jacob retrouva Leah et ils se mirent en route pour First Beach, le jeune homme préférant l'emmener à la plage plutôt qu'en forêt au vu de la terreur qu'elle avait ressenti la veille lors de leur balade dans les bois.

– **Nous y sommes...** annonça-t-il en se garant sur le parking.

Leah laissa échapper un sifflement en regardant le panorama.

– **Vous habitez vraiment un très beau coin...** déclara-t-elle, émerveillée.

– **C'est vrai...** Il fit le tour de la voiture et lui tendit la main en souriant. **Venez, on va s'installer à l'abri des regards...**

Elle lui saisit la main et se laissa entraîner vers le pied d'une falaise. Jacob la fit s'installer sur une grande serviette de manière à ce qu'elle ne se salisse pas, et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant la galanterie de son futur mari.

– **J'ai pris de quoi faire des sandwiches... Comme je ne savais pas où on allait, je me suis dit qu'il fallait faire simple...** expliqua-t-elle.

– **Vous avez eu raison, j'adore les sandwiches, alors c'est parfait !** la rassura-t-il en s'installant à ses côtés.

Leah ferma le yeux et savoura les sensations que ce lieu idyllique lui procurait. Le soleil était de la partie et le vent frais caressait sa peau, la faisant gémir de bien être. Jacob ne put s'empêcher de détailler la jeune femme, la trouvant chaque jour de plus en plus attirante. En l'entendant gémir de cette manière, le regard de l'Alpha s'obscurcit légèrement et il sut qu'il aurait du mal à se contrôler jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de céder.

_Bon sang, le jour où je pourrai enfin lui faire tout ce qui me passe par la tête..._

– **Cet endroit est tout bonnement magique... Vous venez souvent vous promener par ici ?** demanda-t-elle, les yeux toujours fermés.

Il secoua la tête pour se ressaisir.

– **Ça m'arrive, oui...**

Leah se tourna finalement vers lui et ancra son regard au sien.

– **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, à la Réserve, pour passer le temps, hormis retaper des voitures et se promener au bord de la mer ?** le questionna-t-elle.

– **Désolé de vous dire ça, mais il n'y a pas grand chose à faire ici...**

– **En gros, si je vous épouse, je suis condamnée à rester à la maison si je ne trouve pas de travail ?** sourcilla-t-elle.

– **Eh bien, je pourrai vous emmener de temps en temps au resto ou au ciné à Port Angeles et pourquoi pas, un peu de shopping entre filles à Seattle, mais à part ça, il n'y aura pas grand chose à faire en effet...**

– **Je ne suis pas très shopping...** grimaça-t-elle.

– **Dans ce cas, ce sera à vous de trouver des activités intéressantes, mais vous avez de la ressource, alors je ne m'en fais pas pour vous,** conclut-il en souriant.

Leah se renfrogna et grogna de frustration. Étant elle-même fille d'un chef de tribu, elle était consciente que l'épouse de celui-ci se devait d'être présente le plus possible dans la Réserve. Elle n'était pas certaine de faire l'affaire, contrairement à ce que Billy et Rachel pensaient.

– **Je peux vos poser une question indiscrète ?** demanda-t-elle soudain.

– **Allez-y...**

– **Rachel m'a dit que cela fait un moment que vous cherchiez une épouse... Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à m'accepter sans broncher ?**

– **Ça a le mérite d'être franc, alors moi aussi je vais essayer de l'être... J'ai rencontré pas mal de prétendantes, c'est vrai, mais aucune d'entre elles ne me convenait. Et même si notre mariage ne doit durer qu'un temps, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui rentre dans mes critères...**

– **Et vous pensez vraiment que c'est le cas avec moi ?** s'étonna-t-elle.

– **Vous êtes belle, intelligente, vous avez du caractère et vous savez exactement ce que vous voulez, alors oui, je pense que c'est le cas,** assura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Leah frémit et pressa la main brûlante de Jacob afin de le remercier silencieusement. Les yeux marrons de Jacob l'hypnotisèrent de nouveau et elle s'imagina se perdre dans ces abysses marron tous les jours avant de se coucher. Elle détourna cependant le regard en songeant aux inconvénients de leur prochaines vie à deux.

– **Où allons-nous habiter, après le mariage ? On restera chez votre père ou... Vous avez prévu de déménager ?**

– **La meute m'aide à retaper une petite maison que j'ai acheté pas loin d'ici. Il manque quelques retouches, mais elle devrait être prête pour la semaine prochaine...**

– **Vous devez vraiment compter pour eux s'il se tuent à la tâche pour vous pendant que vous glandez avec votre fiancée ! A moins que vous les ayez menacé de violentes représailles s'ils gâchaient votre cadeau de mariage ?** plaisanta-t-elle.

– **Je rêve ou vous me traitez de tyran ?** rétorqua-t-il en esquissant un sourire en la voyant si proche de la vérité.

– **Je n'oserai pas...** minauda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

– **Vraiment ?** insista-t-il en s'approchant.

– **Tout dépend de ce que je risque si je le fais...** souffla-t-elle tandis qu'elle comblait la distance entre eux, le cœur battant à un rythme effréné.

Le sourire de Jacob s'élargit un peu plus en entendant le cœur de sa promise accélérer et il s'approcha encore d'elle alors que son regard se posait sur ses lèvres qui l'attiraient tant.

– **J'en sais rien, faites-le et vous verrez bien...**

– **Vous ne devriez pas me défier, Monsieur Black... Ou devrais-je dire « Monsieur le Tyran » ?** répliqua-t-elle d'une voix rauque en s'arrêtant assez près pour que leur nez se frôlent.

Jacob frémit et ne résista pas davantage à l'envie de prendre avidement possession de ses lèvres comme il le désirait depuis leur première rencontre.

Une énorme décharge électrique parcourut le corps de la jeune femme et elle lui rendit son baiser avec ardeur. La chaleur de Jacob l'envahissait peu à peu et elle laissa échapper un gémissement en se pressant contre lui, appréciant les sensations qui déferlaient sur elle comme un tsunami implacable détruisant tout sur son passage. Jacob intensifia encore l'échange en faisant leurs langues entamer une danse sensuelle alors qu'il l'allongeait doucement sur la serviette.

La tête de Leah commençait à lui tourner. Les mains de Jacob se faisaient plus pressantes sur ses hanches et la chaleur qui l'entouraient en devenait suffocante. Aussi délicieux que ce moment puisse être, elle avait l'impression de se consumer et qu'il la drainait de son énergie vitale.

– **Jacob...** parvint-elle à dire, à bout de souffle.

Ce dernier eut un mal de chien à s'arrêter, mais se força quand même, ne voulant pas effrayer la jeune femme. Qu'elle le laisse l'embrasser était déjà un grand pas en avant pour une fille de son tempérament, il ne fallait pas qu'il gâche tout en se montrant trop entreprenant.

– **Désolé...** haleta-t-il en quittant ses lèvres et en se redressant légèrement.

– **Si c'était ma punition, je veux bien vous traiter de tyran tous les jours...** rigola Leah, qui tentait de retrouver son souffle.

Jacob sourit.

– **Est-ce que ça signifie que vous me donnez la permission de vous embrasser tous les jours ?**

– **Il faudra bien qu'on donne le change devant les habitants de la Push...** répondit-elle nonchalamment.

– **C'est seulement histoire de donner le change ? Même pas parce que vous avez apprécié ?** insista-t-il avec une petite moue.

– **On ne flatte pas un tyran en lui disant qu'il embrasse bien !** rétorqua-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

– **Vous êtes incroyable...** rigola-t-il.

Le sourire de Leah s'élargit et elle s'empourpra. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'on lui fasse autant de compliment et préféra changer de sujet en proposant à Jacob de se restaurer.

– **Bonne idée, je meurs de faim ! Encore un peu et je crois que je vous mangeais toute crue !** plaisanta-t-il à moitié.

Elle s'esclaffa mais ne commenta pas, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Le fait était qu'à ce moment là, elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle l'aurait repoussé.

La bonne humeur des futurs mariés continua pendant tout le repas, jusqu'à ce que Jacob soit obligé de la raccompagner, expliquant qu'il devait passer voir un des membres de la meute. Il déposa la jeune femme chez eux et l'informa qu'il serait sûrement de retour pour le dîner.

Sur le chemin qui l'emmenait vers la demeure de Sam, Devon sortit enfin de sa cachette.

– **Bon sang, cette fille... C'est quelque chose...** s'exclama-t-il, surexcité.

– **Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'épier, ça fait voyeur...**

– **Je me dois de surveiller tes arrières, Alpha... En parlant de ça, qui avait raison quand il disait que cette Leah Clearwater était exactement celle qu'il te fallait ? Elle ne s'est pas évanouie quand tu l'as embrassée, ce qui prouve qu'elle est bien plus résistante que tes autres conquêtes...**

– **D'accord, j'admets que tu ne t'étais pas trompé sur son compte, mais maintenant que je suis vraiment intéressé par elle et que tu sais que je ferai tout pour l'épouser, tu peux retourner à tes occupations et nous laisser tranquille.**

– **Oh non, mon vieux ! Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement. Il reste encore quelques points qui restent à arranger pour que tout soit parfait,** claqua Devon.

– **Lesquels ?** soupira Jacob.

– **Tu l'as entendue par toi-même, elle veut être indépendante. Ça, c'est très mauvais pour toi, parce qu'une fois qu'elle verra que les femmes s'ennuient ferme à la Push si elles n'aiment ni cuisiner, ni rester à la maison, elle voudra s'en aller. Il faut lui ôter tout désir de quitter la Réserve en s'attaquant à ses dernières attaches à l'extérieur...**

– **Des attaches comme... Son frère ?**

– **Bingo ! Tu vois, quand tu veux !** claironna Devon.

– **Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour les séparer au juste ?**

– **Tu me connais... J'aime les solutions... Radicales...**

Jacob s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils.

– **Comment ça, radicales ?**

– **Ne te préoccupe pas de ça... Je ferai ce qui doit être fait, comme toujours... Au fait, tu veux que je me charge d'Emily ?**

– **Non. Je vais m'en occuper. Toi, reste en dehors de ça... Pour une fois...**

Devon grogna son mécontentement, mais ne défia pas Jacob. Ce dernier arriva enfin a la demeure de son Bêta et entra de nouveau comme en terrain conquis. Tous les autres membres de la meute étaient présents pour soutenir Emily et Sam dans cette épreuve.

– **Je suis sincèrement désolée, Jacob...** déclara la jeune femme en s'avançant vers le futur chef de la tribu, résignée. **J'ai conscience que j'aurais pu blesser Leah et j'accepte d'assumer les conséquences de mes actes...**

– **Ça ira pour cette fois,** dit l'Alpha après l'avoir fixée pendant de longues secondes.

Emily releva la tête, surprise, et des murmures s'élevèrent dans les rangs.

– **Q-Quoi ? Tu ne... Tu ne vas pas me punir ?** bafouilla-t-elle, déboussolée.

– **Ma clémence est uniquement due au fait qu'elle n'ait rien,** claqua-t-il d'un air sévère.

– **Oh... Merci mille fois, Jacob... Je te promets de rester le plus loin possible d'elle, à partir de maintenant...**

– **Non. J'ai besoin de tes services.**

– **Tu as besoin... D'Emily ?** intervint prudemment Sam en la serrant contre lui d'une manière possessive.

– **Je veux que tu lui apprennes tout du rôle de femme au foyer pour qu'elle soit une bonne épouse, mais sans lui mettre la pression, sans quoi elle risque de se braquer !** dit-il à la jeune femme sans prêter attention à Sam.

– **Très bien... Je lui parlerai... Sans lui mettre la pression...** répéta-t-elle en hochant frénétiquement la tête.

– **Parfait. Oh et j'allais oublier... Interdiction de lui parler de Devon. La seule personne qui a le droit de parler de lui, c'est moi, compris ?** tonna-t-il en s'adressant à toutes les personnes présentes.

– **Compris !** répondirent-ils en chœur.

Jacob esquissa un sourire avant de tourner les talons et de partir rejoindre sa fiancée, laissant ses frères de meute complètement abasourdis.

Aucun d'eux n'imaginait que leur Alpha laisserait passer si facilement la gaffe d'Emily. Jacob s'était déjà vengé pour bien moins que ça auparavant, et ils en déduisirent que la présence de Leah avait un effet bénéfique sur lui. Ils se mirent tous à remercier les esprits d'avoir mis cette jeune femme sur le chemin de Jacob et espéraient qu'elle continuerait à raviver ses bons côtés.

Le seul qui ne fut pas ravi de la décision du futur chef ce soir-là fut Devon et ce dernier ne manqua pas de le lui faire savoir dès qu'il sortit de la maison de Sam.


	6. Chapitre 5

Les jours qui suivirent furent incroyablement calmes pour tous les membres de la Meute, et ils ne le devaient qu'à Leah Clearwater. La jeune femme accaparait l'attention de leur Alpha, qui semblait apprécier sa compagnie et se détendre à mesure que son mariage approchait. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était transformé, il déléguait ses responsabilités aux autres. Sam, son Bêta, était en charge de mettre en place les patrouilles autour du territoire afin de s'assurer que leurs frontières étaient bien gardées. Embry avait été nommé chef des travaux de la maison des futurs mariés, et le chantier avançait bien plus vite qu'avant, sans Jacob pour contrôler les moindre détails. Quant à l'épicerie, c'était Billy et Emily qui avaient pris le relais en attendant que Jacob choisisse un repreneur.

Pendant que la Push était en effervescence et s'activait pour prépare le mariage du siècle, Leah, elle, était sur un petit nuage. Occasionnellement, Rachel venait glaner quelques informations sur leurs envies concernant le mariage, mais à part ça, la Canadienne était loin de se douter de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur du cocon dans lequel elle se trouvait avec Jacob. L'opération séduction orchestrée par le jeune homme commençait à porter ses fruits et la jeune femme se voyait de plus en plus vivre avec lui et faire des concessions quant à son futur statut de femme de Chef de la Tribu.

Outre le plan de Jacob pour la motiver à partager sa couche, celui-ci appréciait lui aussi la perspective de vivre avec Leah à mesure que le mariage approchait. Les futurs mariés passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, au grand dam de Devon qui s'était rendu compte des changements qui s'étaient produits dans la dynamique de la Meute. Ce dernier voyait son emprise sur Jacob diminuer et il commençait à craindre que le statut d'Alpha du futur Chef ne soit remis en question à cause de son laxisme. Il lui fallait trouver rapidement une solution pour que les membres de la Meute n'oublient pas qui commandait réellement, et accueillit la nouvelle l'arrivée prochaine de Seth Clearwater avec délectation.

Leah était surexcitée et angoissée à son réveil, sachant qu'elle allait non seulement présenter son fiancé au seul membre de la famille qui lui restait, mais qu'elle allait également rencontrer tous les amis de son futur mari le soir-même au cours d'un feu de camp organisé en son honneur. Elle se fichait littéralement qu'ils l'apprécient ou pas, car l'avis des autres - hormis celui de son frère - ne l'affectait pas le moins du monde, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus ternir l'image de Jacob et de son père en se conduisant d'une manière inappropriée.

Elle s'empressa d'aller se préparer et de rejoindre Jacob et Rachel pour le petit déjeuner. Ces derniers discutaient tranquillement du mariage quand elle fit son entrée et tournèrent tous les deux la tête en lui souriant.

– **Hé ! Bien dormi ? **s'enquit Rachel.

Leah répondit par un grognement.

– **J'avais oublié que même quand t'as déjà pris ta douche, tu restes ronchon jusqu'à ce que tu prennes ton café... Bon courage avec ça, Jakey ! **rigola Rachel.

Leah lui lança un regard noir et grogna de nouveau en s'asseyant près de Jacob. Elle sourit néanmoins à ce dernier et lui pressa la main. Jacob lui rendit son sourire et, sans un mot, lui servit une tasse de café chaud avec deux sucres, comme elle l'aimait. Le sourire de Leah s'élargit et elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver la galanterie du jeune homme rafraîchissante. Le silence entre eux était des plus confortables, mais ce fut sans compter Rachel qui ne supportait pas l'absence de bruit.

– **Vous voyez que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre !** s'écria-t-elle. **Vous êtes aussi barbants au réveil l'un que l'autre !**

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant lourdement.

– **La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe... **répliqua Leah.

– **Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que vous vous êtes rapidement adaptés l'un à l'autre !** fit remarquer Rachel. **Qui sait, peut-être que votre collaboration pourra continuer après la naturalisation de Leah ?**

_Mais c'est bien ce que j'espère..._ pensa Jacob sans oser le dire.

– **On n'est même pas encore mariés que tu tires déjà des plans sur la comète, Rachel...**

– **Lee est déjà comme ma sœur.. C'est normal que j'aie envie que ça reste le cas, non ? En plus, je suis certaine que vous me donneriez de magnifique petits neveux ! **

Leah, qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à cela, manqua de s'étouffer et recracha son café et toussant bruyamment.

– **Ça va ?** s'inquiéta Jacob qui envisageait exactement ce que sa sœur venait de dire.

– **C'est rien...** mentit Leah. **Juste le choc... **

– **Ne me dis pas que tu es encore focalisée sur ton trip "Je garde ma petite fleur pour le bon" ? **

– **RACHEL ! **hurla Leah, embarrassée.

– **Ben quoi ? Tu vas te marier. Il serait temps que tu te décoinces !**

– **Rachel, laisse-la tranquille...** intervint Jacob, jubilant en son for intérieur qu'elle dise tout haut ce qu'il pensait.

– **T'as raison. Je te laisse le soin de la convaincre autrement !** le taquina Rachel en lui faisant un clin d'œil entendu avant de se lever de table. **Je vais faire un tour a la plage. A plus, les tourtereaux !**

– **Excuse-la, elle a tendance à s'emballer... **dit-il une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

– **Je sais... C'est Rachel, on la changera pas...** soupira Leah. **N'empêche, ça fout une sacrée pression, d'un coup...**

– **Tu n'as pas à te sentir obligée de quoi que ce soit tu sais...**

– **Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me laisser dicter ce que je dois faire, et c'est pas demain la veille que ça se produira !** lui assura-t-elle.

_C'est ce qu'on verra..._

– **Je n'en doute pas...**

Il resta un long moment à songer à tout ce qui attendait Leah après leur mariage et dont elle n'était absolument pas consciente. Il eut un léger pincement au cœur en se disant qu'elle lui en voudrait sûrement de lui avoir caché certains aspects de son futur statut, mais s'il voulait une chance de partager sa vie, il n'avait d'autre choix que la laisser dans l'ombre pour le moment. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de sa promise.

– **Tu ne m'en veux pas, hein ?**

– **Non, bien sûr que non... Je ne dis pas que je n'aimerais pas que tu changes d'avis, mais si tu n'en a pas envie, je respecterai ton choix,** mentit-il.

– **Tu n'as pas du tout écouté ce que je viens de te dire...** gronda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Jacob afficha une expression quelque peu perdue.

– J**e te parlais de notre rencontre avec Seth... A Port Angeles... Mais si tu veux qu'on parle de la consommation de notre mariage...** reprit Leah.

– **Oh... Désolé...** grimaça-t-il.

– **Ça te préoccupe tant que ça ?** insista-t-elle.

– **Ben, un peu j'avoue... Je suis un homme après tout...**

Leah lui sourit tendrement et lui pressa de nouveau la main.

– **Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai pas prévu de rester vierge pendant toute la durée de notre arrangement...** souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

– **C'est vrai ?** sourit le jeune homme.

– **Mais je n'ai pas non plus dit que je coucherai avec toi dès qu'on sera mariés !** précisa-t-elle. **Ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'on se connaît, ça fait un peu court pour se sauter dessus à tout va, tu ne crois pas ?**

– **Ça ne me gênerait pas que tu me sautes dessus...** dit-il en haussant les sourcils de manière comique.

Leah éclata de rire et lui donna une tape joueuse sur l'avant-bras.

– **Tu attendras que je sois prête, mais je te promets d'essayer de ne pas trop te faire attendre...** rétorqua-t-elle en grimaçant légèrement. **Je ne sais pas ce que tu rajoutes à tes repas, mais je crois que je viens de me fouler un doigt...**

– **Oh... Fais moi voir...** dit-il en prenant délicatement sa main pour l'examiner.

Leah tressaillit et se laissa faire en l'observant avec émerveillement. Son côté attentionné lui plaisait de plus en plus et elle, qui n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on prenne soin d'elle, appréciait deux fois plus ces petits gestes. Elle repensa alors aux réactions qu'avait eu Quil et Embry la fois où elle les avait rencontré et à la manière dont ils avaient été affolés lorsque Billy l'avait présenté comme la fiancée de leur amis après qu'ils l'aient dragué ouvertement.

– **J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui peut fait peur, chez toi...** avoua-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte.

Jacob se raidit légèrement, mais ne montra pas son malaise.

– **Je suis un tyran, alors c'est normal qu'on me craigne !** tenta-t-il de plaisanter en haussant.

– **Ouais, ben évite d'être trop tyrannique près de mon frère. Ça me ferait mal au cœur de devoir annuler le mariage si près du but... **pouffa-t-elle nerveusement.

– **Tu ferais ça si je ne lui plaisais pas ?**

Leah réfléchit un instant et baissa la tête, honteuse.

– J**e sauterais du haut d'un pont si ça pouvait sauver la vie de Seth alors... Mieux vaut qu'aucun d'entre vous ne connaisse la réponse à cette question...** murmura-t-elle, le cœur serré.

– **Je vois...**

La jeune femme n'osa pas regarder Jacob de peur de voir de la déception dans son regard.

– **On a rendez-vous dans deux heures à Port Angeles... On pourrait peut-être partir avant et se promener dans le coin ?** proposa-t-elle.

– **Bonne idée...**

En entendant la manière dont son fiancé répondait, Leah savait qu'elle l'avait blessé. Elle se risqua à lancer un coup d'œil vers lui en apercevant et hoqueta en apercevant sa posture rigide et son regard noir, qui lui rappela celui dès premiers jours.

– **Jacob ?**

– **Oui ?** dit-il en se ressaisissant un peu.

– **Est-ce que... Tu m'en veux parce que je ne veux pas répondre ?**

_Bien sûr que je t'en veux !_

– **C'est ton frère, je ne fais pas le poids, c'est normal...**

Leah se sentit immédiatement coupable d'avoir envisagé l'idée de pouvoir annuler le mariage à cause de Seth alors que Jacob avait été parfait jusque là avec elle et ne lui avait donné aucune raison de revenir sur leur engagement. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et posa sa main sur son torse, qui se soulevait de plus en plus rapidement à mesure qu'il tentait de contenir sa rage.

– **C'est vrai que l'opinion de Seth compte énormément pour moi, mais d'un autre côté... La tienne commence à compter aussi...** avoua-t-elle timidement.

Le jeune homme, qui jusque là sentait qu'il pouvait exploser à n'importe quel moment , se calma net, étonné par l'aveu de sa fiancée.

– **Vraiment ?**

– **Si ce n'était pas le cas, je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde avant de te répondre... **répondit-elle.

Jacob esquissa un sourire.

– **On devrait se mettre en route si on veut avoir le temps de se promener...**

Leah hocha la tête, soulagée de voir le visage de Jacob se relaxer, et ils prirent tous les deux la route pour Port Angeles avec la voiture de Billy.

– **Et si on allait faire un tour à la casse, en attendant que Seth nous appelle ? On pourrait trouver les pièces qu'il nous manque pour ta Rabbit !** suggéra en chemin Leah, qui avait visiblement une vision bien à elle d'une promenade romantique.

– **La Rabbit, c'est vrai, j'avais un peu oublié avec tout ça... Heureusement que tu es là pour me remettre les idées en place !**

– **Tu sais, c'est pas vraiment pour toi que je dis ça... J'adore avoir une clé entre les mains... C'est juste... Jouissif !** le taquina-t-elle.

– **À ce point ?** sourit-il.

– **Faut dire que je n'ai rien d'autre à comparer avec le plaisir que j'ai à faire de la mécanique...** minauda-t-elle.

– **Il faudra remédier à ça un de ces quatre... Crois moi, tu oublieras bien vite le plaisir que te procure la mécanique...** dit-il en lui lançant un regard lourd de sens.

Leah tressaillit et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'avait jamais réellement flirté avec un homme auparavant, mais elle adorait le tenter de cette manière et voir comment il réagissait au quart de tour. Malheureusement, ce genre de discussion avait aussi des répercussions sur elle, comme le réveil de son bas-ventre, qui réclamait qu'on le satisfasse enfin, et l'augmentation de son rythme cardiaque, pouvaient en témoigner.

– **Je me contenterai de la mécanique, pour le moment... **déclara-t-elle.

Jacob esquissa un sourire, satisfait de sentir et d'entendre qu'elle n'était pas insensible à ses paroles.

– **Tu en es sûre ?**

– **Il faudra plus que des belles paroles pour me faire céder, Monsieur Black...** répondit-elle en bombant le torse.

– **Quoi de plus alors ? J'aimerais bien que tu me dises histoire de de savoir si j'en ai les moyens ou pas...**

– **Je ne te dirai rien, même sous la torture...**

– **C'est que tu n'as aucune idée de la manière dont je torture les gens si tu dis ça !** s'esclaffa-t-il.

– **Mais tu n'as aucune idée de mon seuil de résistance à la torture non plus !** contra-t-elle en arborant un sourire en coin.

– **C'est vrai, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'on le saura très bientôt...** rétorqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Le sourire de Leah se fana alors qu'un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Cela n'avait duré qu'un quart de seconde, mais elle aurait juré avoir aperçu un éclat sadique dans le regard de Jacob. Elle détourna les yeux et fixa alors son attention vers le paysage qui défilait.

Son futur mari se rendit compte du changement chez elle et tenta de rattraper sa bourde.

– **Je plaisantais tu sais...**

– **Je sais...**souffla-t-elle, sans grande conviction.

Jacob lui lança plusieurs fois des coups d'œil, mais n'insista pas davantage et le trajet se poursuivit dans un silence inconfortable jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la casse.

– **Nous y voilà...**

Leah sortit de la voiture sans un mot et alla parler avec le propriétaire de la casse. Elle savait exactement quelles pièces il fallait pour réparer convenablement la Rabbit et passa littéralement ses nerfs sur le pauvre homme qui tentait selon elle de l'escroquer.

– **Calme toi, je suis sûr que monsieur est honnête avec nous, n'est-ce pas ?** conclut Jacob en s'adressant à l'homme alors qu'il venait de les rejoindre.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, faute de mieux.

– **Le carburateur vaut deux fois moins que ce qu'il réclame !** s'emporta Leah.

– **Pourquoi vous le vendez aussi cher ?** questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

– **Je... C'est que c'est rare une pièce en aussi bon état... **bredouilla le concessionnaire.

– **On est dans une casse, pas dans un magasin de luxe,** rétorqua Jacob.

– **Bon, vous le voulez ou pas, ce carburateur ?** s'impatienta le vendeur.

Leah fit signe à Jacob de laisser tomber, voyant que ce dernier commençait également à s'énerver. L'Alpha, ivre de colère, fusilla le concessionnaire du regard avant de suivre Leah à la voiture. Il savait qu'il repasserait le voir pour lui faire payer son affront, mais pas devant Leah, en tout cas, pas tant qu'ils ne seraient pas mariés.

Une fois installés dans l'habitacle, Leah se fendit d'un rire tonitruant. Jacob fronça les sourcils et la dévisagea comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit.

– **Euh... Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?**

– **Ce type... C'est un crétin fini ! Il a cru qu'il pourrait m'escroquer parce que je suis une faible femme, mais au final, c'est moi qui la lui ai fait à l'envers !** répondit-elle, toujours aussi hilare.

– **Mais on n'a pas réussi à avoir la pièce...**

Leah secoua la tête et sortit le carburateur de sous son manteau en lui offrant un sourire éclatant.

– **Tu... Tu l'as volé ?** dit-il en souriant, l'air ébahi.

– **Je sais ce que tu vas me dire... Le vol, c'est mal... Mais franchement, notre bébé a besoin de ce qui se fait de mieux et ce mec méritait qu'on lui donne une bonne leçon... Et puis, j'ai payé le reste, non ?**

Jacob la dévisagea d'un air admiratif tandis qu'un un large sourire naissait sur son visage.

– **Tu es merveilleusement surprenante...**

– **Par contre, il faudra trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour aller chercher nos pièces, à partir de maintenant... **ricana Leah.

– **T'inquiète pas pour ça... **

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans le centre de Port Angeles et Jacob se gara non loin du bord de mer afin qu'ils puissent se balader tranquille en attendant l'heure du rendez-vous avec Seth. La jeune femme semblait avoir oublié l'épisode précédant leur visite de la casse et appréciait de nouveau la compagnie de son fiancé. Alors qu'il marchaient le long de la promenade, elle se blottit instinctivement contre lui pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre. Jacob frémit, pas du tout habitué à ce genre de contact, mais l'appréciant néanmoins. Il passa son bras autour d'elle en esquissant un petit sourire comblé.

– **Tu te plais un peu à la Push ? Je sais que ça te fait un gros changement comparé à Seattle...**

– **C'est vrai que ce n'est pas le même rythme, mais c'est pas si mal... Pour le moment... J'ai plutôt l'impression d'être en vacances, mais j'imagine qu'une fois que tu seras chef, ça changera...**

– **Eh bien, c'est sûr que j'aurai plus de responsabilités, mais je ferai en sorte de toujours garder du temps pour nous... Enfin pour être avec toi...**

– **Rachel dit que je pourrais peut-être enseigner l'informatique aux élèves de la tribu... En attendant de trouver du travail... Comme ça, ça m'évitera de rester à vous attendre à la ****maison...** raconta Leah.

– P**ourquoi pas... C'est vrai que ça ne fait pas partie de leur programme, mais ça ne pourrait que leur être bénéfique...** approuva le jeune homme.

– **Est-ce qu'il y a des ordinateurs, à l'école communautaire ?**

– **Un ou deux et je doute de leur état, mais je pourrai essayer d'en obtenir davantage si tu veux...**

– **Non, je me débrouillerai... J'irai chercher mes affaires à Seattle la semaine prochaine et j'irai prendre de quoi en monter trois... C'est beaucoup plus rentable... Et je t'enverrai la facture, évidemment !** conclut-elle en rigolant.

– **Mais avec joie, future Madame Black...** rigola-t-il à son tour.

Leah tressaillit à l'évocation de son futur nom de famille. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand son téléphone vibra, signe qu'elle avait un message.

– **Seth est arrivé...** soupira-t-elle lourdement.

Jacob jura dans sa tête en soupirant lui aussi.

– **Eh bien, allons-y...**

– **Non, attends...** l'arrêta Leah. **Encore cinq minutes...**

Jacob la contempla un instant, agréablement surpris, et lui sourit timidement avant de venir l'enlacer. La jeune femme savoura l'étreinte de son futur mari et se relaxa contre lui en humant son parfum boisé jusqu'à ce qu'un autre message ne la force à revenir dans la réalité. Sans un mot, elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna presqu'à contrecœur vers la voiture.


	7. Chapitre 6

Cela faisait un quart d'heure que Seth attendait sa sœur au restaurant italien dans lequel ils avaient réservé, et le jeune homme commençait à s'inquiéter. Il regarda une nouvelle fois son portable et relut le SMS de sa sœur, le cœur serré.

"_On arrive._"

Pas un "_bisou_", pas une remarque cinglante, rien de ce qui caractérisait la Leah qu'il connaissait. Ce n'était pas dans la nature de Leah d'être en retard, ni de répondre à ses messages de manière évasive. Ça n'était pas non plus son genre d'accepter d'épouser un inconnu Dès qu'il eut su que le futur marié était le petit frère de Rachel, il avait eu le sentiment que Leah s'était laissée entraîner par sa meilleure amie, mais là encore, il ne pouvait rien lui en dire avant d'être en face d'elle.

La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit et l'inquiétude de Seth s'envola lorsqu'il aperçut enfin Leah. Ignorant les règles de la bienséance, il se précipita vers elle et la souleva de terre.

– **Lee ! Enfin !**

Jacob se raidit directement en apercevant son futur beau-frère, n'appréciant pas spécialement ces effusions d'affection, surtout avec sa promise. La jeune femme rendit à Seth son étreinte en éclatant de rire.

– **Doucement, frangin ! Faudrait pas que tu m'étouffes avant le grand jour !**

– **Désolé...** s'excusa Seth en la déposant, sans pour autant la relâcher. **Tu m'as manqué, tu sais !**

– **J'ai bien vu à la manière dont tu as failli renverser le serveur pour venir me faire un câlin...** le taquina-t-elle.

Seth se renfrogna, faussement vexé, et Leah se tourna alors vers Jacob qui se tenait en retrait.

– **Seth, voici Jacob, mon futur mari...** l'introduisit-elle en offrant à ce dernier un sourire éclatant. **Jacob, ça, c'est mon casse-pied de frère...**

– **Je suis loin d'être aussi casse-pied qu'elle le prétend...** se défendit Seth.

Jacob se força à sourire en lui serrant la main.

– **On ne serait pas vraiment des frères si on n'était pas casse-pied avec nos frangines, pas vrai ?**

– **Entièrement d'accord...** répondit Seth. **Vous avez pourtant l'air sain d'esprit... Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à épouser ma grande sœur ? Un pari manqué ? Des problèmes d'argent ? Le goût du risque ?**

– **Crétin !** grommela Leah en donnant un coup de coude à son frère.

– **Rien de tout ça. Disons qu'on s'entraide mutuellement... **expliqua Jacob.

Seth fronça les sourcils et dévisagea sa sœur avec suspicion.

– **C'est pas ce que tu crois ! **s'empressa-t-elle de préciser.

– **Ah ouais ? Alors c'est quoi ?** grogna-t-il en fusillant Jacob du regard.

– **Rien qui mérite que tu t'énerves,** dit calmement ce dernier, pas du tout impressionné.

– **Et si on allait s'installer pour en parler calmement ?** proposa Leah, mal à l'aise.

– **On te suit...** approuva Jacob alors que Seth continuait de le fixer d'un air méfiant.

Ils prirent place à leur table, sous les regards intrigués des autres consommateurs, et le serveur s'approcha craintivement pour prendre leur commande.

– **Des lasagnes pour moi et des spaghettis carbonara pour ma sœur... **décréta Seth en offrant un sourire hypocrite à Jacob.

– **La même chose que ma fiancée, s'il vous plaît...** ajouta Jacob en retournant le même sourire à son futur beau-frère.

– **Votre petite démonstration de testostérone ne m'impressionne pas du tout...** claqua froidement Leah.

– **On n'a pas... **tenta de se justifier Seth.

– **Bien sûr...** l'interrompit-elle. **Comme si c'était normal de commander à ma place alors que ****j'étais** **là. Et toi, Jacob, tu n'a pas pu t'empêcher de rentrer dans son jeu... Les mecs, franchement...**

– **Désolé...** s'excusa Jacob pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.

Seth marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose qui ressemblait à des excuses et Leah leva les yeux au ciel, agacée, avant de prendre la parole.

– **Écoute, Seth. Je sais que tu penses que je fais une bêtise en épousant Jacob pour obtenir mes papiers, mais honnêtement, j'ai de la chance d'être tombée sur Jacob. Il est très compréhensif, attentionné, et il a autant besoin de moi que moi de lui. Lui aussi cherchait une épouse pour pouvoir prendre la relève de son père à la tête de la tribu Quileute...**

– **Tu as dit qu'il va devenir Chef grâce à toi ?** hoqueta Seth, surpris par les derniers mots de Leah.

– **C'est bien ça, je dois être marié si je veux pouvoir reprendre le flambeau...** acquiesça Jacob.

L'attitude de Seth changea alors radicalement. Il avait un profond respect pour tout ce qui avait un rapport avec la culture Amérindienne et particulièrement pour les conseils tribaux. Il avait pu participer à quelques un d'entre eux du temps où son père était encore en vie, et ces souvenirs faisaient partie des meilleurs de sa vie.

– **Dans ce cas, vous avez choisi celle qu'il vous faut... Mais je pense quand même que c'est trop rapide...**

– **Peut-être, mais on ne peut pas trop perdre de temps avec cette histoire d'expulsion...**

– **Vous avez jusqu'à Septembre pour voir venir... Ça vous donne deux mois pour faire connaissance et voir où tout ça va vous mener...**

– **C'est déjà tout vu, Seth...** intervint Leah. **On a passé toute la semaine à parler de nous, de nos goûts et de ce qu'on attend de la vie. Moi, ça me suffit...**

– **Sans compter que ça ferait bizarre qu'on se marie juste avant la date limite, tu ne trouves pas ?** ajouta Jacob.

Seth soupira lourdement, se rendant compte qu'il n'arriverait pas à faire sa sœur changer d'avis.

– **Et après la naturalisation ? Vous comptez faire quoi ? Divorcer ?**

_Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Une fois mariée, elle sera mienne pour le restant de ses jours !_

– **C'est ce qui est prévu, mais un an c'est long, alors chaque chose en son temps...** reprit l'Alpha à voix haute en esquissant un petit sourire en posant son regard sur Leah.

La jeune femme le lui retourna timidement et lui pressa la main, ce qui fit tressaillir Seth. Il n'avait jamais vu sa sœur montrer une quelconque marque d'affection à quelqu'un d'autre que lui, et cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

– **Il a raison, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver entre temps...** ajouta-t-elle.

– **Ok, puisque vous avez l'air sûrs de ce que vous faites, je n'ai rien à rajouter... Sauf peut-être une chose... Vous avez une chambre de libre, chez vous ? Parce que j'ai bien l'intention de squatter là-bas tous les week-ends !** demanda l'étudiant avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

– **Tous les week-ends ?** répéta Jacob en se raidissant sur sa chaise.

– **Ben, je vis avec Leah depuis ma naissance, et là, d'un coup, elle va partir à quatre heures de route de là où je vis... Faut au moins que j'aie le temps de m'adapter en la voyant le plus possible, non ?** répondit nonchalamment Seth.

– **Oui... C'est compréhensible...** se força-t-il à répondre malgré l'énervement qui montait doucement en lui. Il voulait Leah pour lui tout seul, mais avec son frère dans les pattes tous les week-ends, la tâche serait bien plus compliquée.

– **Ou alors... Elle pourrait venir passer les week-ends à Seattle ! Ce serait peut-être mieux, non ?** proposa Seth.

– **Non ! **S'empressa de répondre le Quileute. **Je veux dire que ce ne serait pas vu d'un très bon œil par la tribu que ma femme parte on ne sait où chaque semaine... Mieux vaut que tu ****viennes la voir à la Push...**

Le regard de Seth s'étrécit. Lui non plus ne voulait pas partager Leah le temps d'un week-end et préférait que Jacob ne soit pas dans les parages.

– **Et si on laissait à Leah le soin de décider ?**

Jacob tourna la tête vers la principale concernée, priant pour qu'elle se range de côté.

– J**acob a raison, Seth...** trancha-t-elle.** Le mieux serait que tu viennes, ne serait-ce que pour donner le change... Il y a plein de coins à visiter à la Réserve... Et puis on pourra toujours se faire des virées à Port Angeles, et rien ne m'empêche de venir passer une journée avec toi à Seattle de temps en temps...**

– **Non, ça ira... T'as choisi ton camp, apparemment...** martela sèchement Seth.

– **Fais pas ta mauvaise tête, frangin... J'ai pas dit qu'on ne se verrait pas, j'ai juste dit...**

– **J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit, merci... **cracha-t-il.

Le cœur de Leah se serra à la réaction de son frère. Elle savait qu'il aurait du mal à supporter leur séparation, car elle aussi se sentait mal de devoir quitter Seattle, mais elle ignorait quoi faire pour arranger les choses.

Jacob jubilait intérieurement, mais se cacha bien de le montrer. Voyant l'état dans lequel cela mettait sa future femme et pour faire bonne figure, il se força à dire quelque chose.

– **Ne lui en veux pas Seth... Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est pouvoir rester aux États-Unis et même si tu n'aimes pas l'idée qu'on se marie et que vous viviez séparément, dis toi que c'est toujours mieux que de la voir retourner au Canada...**

– **Il a raison,** renchérit Leah. **Si je fais ça, c'est avant tout pour qu'on reste ensemble... Je sais que ça va être dur, les premiers temps, mais je te promets que dans un an au plus tard, tout sera de nouveau comme avant.**

– **Ouais, si tu ne finis pas par tomber sous le charme de Monsieur Parfait ici présent ou s'il ne te met pas en cloque d'ici la...** grommela Seth de manière à ce que sa sœur n'entende pas.

_Plutôt malin le petit gars !_

– **C'est ta sœur et elle le restera, quoi qu'il arrive..**. assura Jacob, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu alors qu'il rigolait intérieurement de la réplique de son futur beau-frère.

Leah accueillit l'arrivée des plats avec soulagement et orienta le sujet sur la nourriture. Seth et elle échangèrent des anecdotes hilarantes quant à leur souvenirs d'enfance et celui-ci ne se gênait pas pour faire sentir subtilement à son futur beau-frère à quel point la relation qu'il entretenait avec sa sœur pesait peu comparé à ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux. Leah, qui ne se rendait pas compte de ce que son frère faisait, trop heureuse qu'elle était de retrouver leur complicité d'antan, s'excusa un moment pour aller au toilettes, et le masque de Seth tomba aussitôt qu'elle eut quitté la table.

– **Je ne t'aime pas du tout,** grogna-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir. **Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à embobiner Leah, mais je sens que t'es pas net...**

– **Je ne t'apprécie pas non plus, alors on à au moins ça en commun,** rétorqua froidement Jacob.

– **Parfait. Au moins, je n'aurais pas à me cacher pour te pourrir tes week-end..**

Le regard de Jacob se noircit aussitôt et il serra les poings.

– **Tu peux toujours essayer, mais c'est ta sœur que tu risques de blesser, pas moi.**

– **Elle s'en remettra... Aucun de ses petits copains n'a tenu la distance face à moi. T'as beau être un futur chef de tribu, mon flair ne m'a jamais fait défaut jusqu'ici, et je mettrai ma main a couper que tu n'es pas si adorable que tu veux le faire croire. T'es exactement comme ces crétins qui pensaient pouvoir la dépuceler en deux temps trois mouvements, et ils ont tous fini a la trappe...**

Jacob rigola.

– **Si tu crois que moi aussi je vais finir à la trappe, c'est que tu ne me connais pas.**

– **Tôt ou tard, tu feras une boulette... D'ailleurs, je pensais que je pourrais venir a la Réserve dès maintenant, histoire de filer un coup de main pour les préparatifs... Et te taper sur les nerfs... T'en penses quoi ?** railla Seth en arborant un petit sourire narquois.

– **Fais ce que tu veux, mais à ce petit jeu, je suis le meilleur,** répondit Jacob en le fixant d'un air assuré.

– **Le meilleur pour quoi ?** demanda Leah, qui était arrivée sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en rende compte.

– **Oui, Jake, le meilleur pour quoi ?** insista Seth, amusé.

– **Je disais à Seth que j'étais imbattable en matière d'endurance, même si la vitesse est mon domaine de prédilection...**

– **Oh... Vous vous connaissez a peine et vous parlez déjà de vos passions... Dois-je comprendre que tu approuves réellement le choix de mon fiancé, Seth ?** sourit Leah, pleine d'espoir.

– **On ne fait que discuter, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on a fait ami-ami, Leah et il me faudra plus de temps pour te dire si j'approuve ou pas,** rétorqua Seth sans lâcher Jacob du regard.

– **Ok...** souffla tristement Leah. **On a encore pas mal de choses à faire à la Réserve pour le feu de camp de ce soir et... **

– **Un feu de camp ? Chouette ! **s'écria Seth. **Je peux venir ?**

– **Si Leah est d'accord...**

– **Allez, Lee !** l'implora Seth en lui faisant la moue.

– **D'accord,** céda-t-elle, **mais promets-moi de ne pas te faire remarquer... C'est un moment important aussi bien pour Jacob que pour moi...**

– **Promis juré !** s'écria-t-il en levant la main droite.

– **Bon, et bien nous aurons un invité de plus à notre feu de camp ! **décréta-t-elle gaiement. **C'est Rachel qui sera contente de te voir !**

Jacob bouillonnait intérieurement. Il détestait l'idée que son futur beau-frère s'incruste de la sorte et supportait encore moins le fait qu'il soit aussi clairvoyant. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et il comptait bien lui faire comprendre ou était sa place, et dans le pire des cas, il savait qu'il pourrait toujours faire appel à Devon.

Leah tint à monter dans l'Impala de son frère afin de lui montrer le chemin pour se rendre à la Push, et le regard satisfait de ce dernier décupla la colère de Jacob. Le futur chef n'attendit pas les Clearwater et démarra en trombe pour essayer de se calmer avant de se transformer en public. Arrivé à la Réserve, il déposa sa voiture devant la maison de son père et se précipita dans la forêt pour évacuer sa rage.

Embry et Paul patrouillaient tranquillement lorsque leur esprit fut bombardé par des images sans queue ni tête et une rage si intense qu'elle leur coupa le souffle.

– _Jake ? Devon ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ se risqua Embry, inquiet.

Pour unique réponse, Devon poussa un grognement si intense qu'il les fit tressaillir d'effroi.

– _Le frère de Leah est arrivé._ réussit à dire Jacob après un moment, d'un ton plein de rage.

– _Oh... Et je suppose qu'il ne t'aime pas et que ça t'énerve..._ pouffa cyniquement Paul.

– _J'ai bien l'impression qu'un de nous va finir pendu par les pattes à un arbre... Et ce ne sera ni Embry, ni Jacob... Barre-toi avant que je ne m'occupe de ton cas, Lahote._ rugit Devon.

Paul déglutit et s'excusa rapidement avant de reprendre forme humaine.

– _Peu importe ce que le frère de Leah pense de toi, l'important c'est l'opinion de Leah..._ reprit fébrilement Embry.

– _Tu as raison, mais il va me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il risque même de tout faire foiré, cet imbécile !_

– _Laisse-moi m'occuper de lui..._ s'impatienta Devon. _Je t'en débarrasserai en deux temps trois mouvements..._

– _Non !_ s'époumona Embry, laissant échapper un hurlement d'angoisse. _Tu ne peux pas faire ça !_

– _Et pourquoi ça ?_ grogna Devon.

– _Parce que d'abord Jacob perdra Leah s'il arrivait malheur à son frère, et ensuite qu'il perdrait sa place en tant que Chef si un humain se retrouvait blessé par l'un d'entre nous. On a déjà eu de la_ _chance que Sam ait assumé la responsabilité de ce que tu as fait à Emily…_

– _C'est LUI qui m'avait demandé de la faire rester ici..._ rétorqua Devon.

– _Peu importe... Ne le laisse pas faire, cette fois, Jake..._

– _Embry à raison, Devon... Si tu lui fais du mal et que Leah l'apprend, tout sera fichu, alors laisse moi m'en occuper..._

– _Si tu t'en occupes comme tu l'as fait avec cette idiote d'Emily, tu peux déjà dire adieu à Leah !_ cracha Devon.

– _Ne l'écoute pas..._ intervint Embry. _Pas besoin d'utiliser la violence, cette fois. On est là, nous... On est tes amis et on va t'aider, si tu veux..._

– _C'est vrai? Vous feriez ça pour moi ?_

– _Tu préfères faire confiance à cette bande de bras cassés plutôt qu'à moi ?_ s'offusqua Devon, irrité en sentant la joie d'Embry grimper en flèche.

– _Ce qui me dérange, ce sont tes méthodes, Devon... Laisse moi au moins essayer la manière douce, tu veux bien ?_

Devon grogna de nouveau.

– _Si jamais ça ne marche pas, je n'attendrai pas ton accord pour faire les choses à ma manière..._

Jacob n'ajouta rien et ordonna à Embry de poursuivre sa patrouille pendant qu'il allait retrouver Leah à présent qu'il était calmé.

Lorsqu'il pénétra chez lui, il eut la désagréable surprise de voir Rachel, Billy et Seth rire ensemble dans le salon.

– **Ah, ben te voilà !** s'écria Rachel.** On se demandait où tu étais passé !**

– **Je discutais avec Embry...**

– **Oh... Je n'ai pas revu Embry depuis mon départ !** s'exclama Rachel. **Il est toujours aussi timide, celui là ?**

– **Embry ne changera jamais vraiment, sans quoi ce ne serait plus Embry... Ou est Leah ?** dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

– **Dans la chambre... Elle cherche quelque chose à se mettre pour ce soir...**

– **Elle a air terrorisée par l'idée de rencontrer tes amis, Jacob...** souligna Billy.

– **Je vais aller la rassurer...** déclara ce dernier avant de se diriger vers la chambre.

Il toqua doucement à la porte.

– **C'est Jake, je peux entrer ?**

Leah ouvrit la porte et fronça les sourcils.

– **Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous as pas attendu ?** gronda-t-elle.

– **C'est pas ma faute si ton frère roule à deux à l'heure...** répondit-il nonchalamment en entrant dans la pièce.

– **C'est pas grave, ça m'a donné l'occasion de lui parler...** Elle ferma la porte et alla s'asseoir sur le lit en soupirant lourdement. **Je suis soulagée que Seth soit là ce soir... Ça va m'empêcher de trop me sentir... Pas à ma place...**

– **Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Tu seras ma femme, il n'y a personne qui doit se sentir plus à sa place que toi...**

– **Ce sont tes amis, pas les miens...** le contredit-elle. **Je suis sûre qu'ils ont déjà entendu ma mésaventure avec Emily, donc c'est cuit pour qu'ils m'apprécient...**

– **Arrête, c'est elle qui s'est montré trop pressante et qui t'as ensuite repoussé violemment, tu n'as rien à te reprocher et ils le savent. Je suis sûr que c'est déjà oublié en plus...** affirma-t-il en venant s'asseoir près d'elle et en lui prenant la main.

Leah posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son fiancé et soupira de nouveau.

– **Parle-moi un peu d'eux...**

– **Que dire... On a grandi ensemble. Embry que tu as rencontré est assez timide, Quil est le blagueur de service, il arrive toujours à détendre l'atmosphère... Paul est têtu comme une bourrique, Sam est le plus âgé, mais aussi le plus coincé. Et Jared adore parier, les jeux du genre cap ou pas cap, c'est son dada...** rigola le jeune homme.

– **Ça a l'air d'être une belle brochette de spécimens...** pouffa-t-elle.

– **Ça l'est ! Ils vont t'adorer...** dit-il en lui embrassant le sommet de la tête.

– **Ça m'est égal qu'ils m'adorent ou pas... Je veux juste ne pas vous faire honte...**

– **À moins que tu te balades complètement nue et que tu ne sortes des grossièretés pendant le feu de camp, je vois vraiment pas comment tu pourrais nous faire honte... Et personnellement, si tu te baladais nue, ça ne me gênerais pas le moins du monde !** conclut-il en esquissant un sourire coquin.

– **T'es vraiment pas croyable...** se désola-t-elle faussement.

– **Quoi ? Tu aurais préféré que je mente en disant que je suis totalement insensible à ton charme ?**

– **Non, mais je pensais que le fait que tout le monde puisse me voir nue te dérangerait plus que ça...** minauda-t-elle.

– **Je leur aurais ordonné avant de détourner le regard, voyons ! Tu seras ma femme et uniquement la mienne je te rappelle...** répondit-il sur le même ton, pensant néanmoins chaque mot qu'il venait de dire, en approchant son visage du sien.

Le cœur de Leah s'accéléra sensiblement et, alors que leur lèvres s'effleuraient doucement, la voix de Seth résonna de l'autre côté de la porte.

– **Lee ? Rachel veut me faire faire un tour complet de la Push... Tu veux venir avec moi ?**

– **J'arrive...** hurla-t-elle en se détachant de Jacob. **Désolée...**

Jacob serra les dents en soupirant d'exaspération.

_Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès, le petit con !_

Leah se retourna une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce et retourna précipitamment vers lui, ne résistant pas à l'envie de l'embrasser langoureusement. Jacob mit un instant avant de répondre à son baiser, trop surpris par la rapidité de son geste, mais entoura instinctivement sa taille et la pressa contre lui, encore assis sur le rebord du lit, afin de savourer davantage leur échange. Très vite, la tension entre eux devint intenable et Leah sentit de nouveau ses forces l'abandonner.

– **On se voit... Ce soir... **haleta-t-elle en tentant de le repousser.

– **Oui, a moins que... Tu restes ici... Avec moi...** souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

– **Leah ! Faut qu'on y aille si tu veux être à l'heure pour ton feu de camp !** insista Seth en frappant à la porte.

– **Il faut... Que j'y aille...** murmura Leah, de plus en plus affaiblie.

– **Mais tu as déjà fait le tour de la Push... **geignit-il en quittant ses lèvres, sans pour autant relâcher sa prise autour d'elle.

– **Peut-être, mais Seth me réclame...**

– **Et si moi je te réclame, on fait quoi ?**

– **Jacob...** s'impatienta-t-elle. **Je vais passer le plus clair de mon temps avec toi pendant au moins un an... Je dois bien ça à mon petit frère...**

– **D'accord...** soupira-t-il, vaincu.

– **Je te promets que je me rattraperai...** lui assura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser rapidement et de partir rejoindre son frère.

Le jeune homme resta assis un moment, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à la perspective de passer les années à venir aux côtés de celle qui serait bientôt officiellement sienne, mais cette pensée se noircit aussitôt en réalisant que le frère de cette dernière ferait constamment son apparition et ne se gênerait pas pour interférer dans leur couple. Il lui faudrait réfléchir à une solution pacifique avant que Devon ne s'en charge d'une manière beaucoup moins diplomate.


	8. Chapitre 7

Après sa patrouille, Embry était allé donner un coup de main à Emily pour préparer le feu de camp et l'informer du petit "problème" de Jacob. Emily fut surprise que l'Alpha ait accepté leur aide concernant Seth plutôt que celle de Devon, mais tout comme Embry elle trouva ce changement d'attitude encourageant. Elle appela donc tous les membres de la Meute et leur exposa la situation. Ils convinrent de trouver un moyen d'éloigner Seth un maximum au cours de la soirée et d'observer son attitude avant de préparer un plan de bataille.

L'heure du feu de camp arriva et tout le monde attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de Leah, heureux de pouvoir prêter main forte à Jacob sans y être forcé.

Leah avait tellement insisté pour rentrer suffisamment tôt afin d'avoir le temps de se préparer, que Seth avait fini par céder malgré son manque d'enthousiasme pour la soirée, étant donné que Jacob serait là et se pavanerait sûrement au bras de sa sœur. Les deux futurs mariés furent prêts pratiquement en même temps et Jacob invita Rachel à monter avec Seth tandis que Leah et lui iraient dans sa voiture à lui. Cette requête ne fut pas du goût de son futur beau-frère, mais Jacob préférait ne pas l'avoir près de lui pour éviter de se fâcher devant Leah, surtout un soir aussi important que celui-ci. Tous les anciens au grand complet seraient là, accompagnés de leurs familles et il tenait absolument que tout soit parfait pour leur présenter sa future compagne. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à First Beach, l'endroit choisi par Billy pour cette occasion spéciale, après que son fils lui en ait fait la demande.

– **Prête ?** demanda-t-il gentiment après avoir coupé le moteur, sentant l'anxiété de la jeune femme monter d'un cran en même temps que son rythme cardiaque.

– **Autant qu'on peut l'être dans ce genre de cas...** répondit Leah en forçant un sourire.

– **Je serai à côté de toi, ne l'oublie pas...** assura-t-il avant de descendre pour venir lui ouvrir.

Elle accepta la main tendue de Jacob et se laissa entraîner vers le lieu de la petite sauterie. L'ambiance semblait bonne enfant, et le jeune couple pouvait entendre des rires et de la musique s'élever de l'endroit d'où le feu crépitait. Leah prit une profonde inspiration et se détendit lorsque le bras de Seth entoura soudain son épaule.

– **T'inquiète pas, frangine. Tu vas les épater, j'en suis certain !** déclara-t-il gaiement en lui embrassant le front avant de faire un clin d'œil à Jacob.

– **Ah ! Voilà enfin mon fils et ma future belle-fille !** s'écria fièrement Billy, incitant ainsi tous les regards à se tourner vers eux.

Leah se raidit de nouveau et pressa la main de Jacob tandis que le vieux Quil Ateara, le grand-père du meilleur ami de Jacob, s'approchait d'eux, le sourire au lèvres.

– **Jacob, je suis ravi que tu aies enfin trouvé chaussure à ton pied...** le salua-t-il avant de serrer la main de Leah. **Au nom du conseil des Anciens de la Tribu Quileute, je vous souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous, très chère... Billy ne nous a pas donné votre nom...**

– **Leah... Leah Clearwater...** se présenta-t-elle en souriant chaleureusement. **C'est un honneur de bientôt pouvoir faire partie d'une tribu aussi noble que la vôtre...**

– **Clearwater... Ce nom me dit quelque chose... De quelle tribu venez-vous donc ?** questionna Quil Sr.

– **Je descends de la tribu Cree installée à Blueberry River...**

– **Blueberry River ! Bien sûr ! Vous êtes la petite fille de Peter Clearwater !**

– **C'est exact...** acquiesça-t-elle en tentant de masquer sa surprise à l'évocation de son grand-père. **Vous le connaissiez ?**

– **Oh que oui ! Il est venu chercher une épouse dans notre tribu afin de renforcer sa lignée après avoir entendu parler de nos légendes... Félicitations, Jacob... Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver une meilleure épouse !**

Jacob sourit franchement en regardant la jeune femme, comblé que l'ancien le plus important après son père approuve son union.

– **C'est vrai que je suis chanceux...**

– **N'accapare pas les tourtereaux, grand-père ! Tout le monde veut les voir et les féliciter !** s'exclama Quil en s'avançant vers eux.

– **Oh, bien sûr...** souffla le vieil homme. **J'espère avoir l'occasion de parler plus longuement avec vous un peu plus tard, Leah...**

– **Ce sera avec plaisir...** sourit Leah.

– **Enchanté de faire la connaissance de la femme qui a réussi là où toutes les autres ont échouées...** dit chaleureusement Sam en lui serrant la main.

– **Euh... Je n'ai pas beaucoup de mérite, mais je suis bien contente qu'elles aient loupé leur chance...** s'empourpra Leah.

– **Et nous, on est bien content qu'il soit tombé sur toi ! On se demandait s'il finirait par trouver celle qui lui correspond vraiment, et pouf ! Tu apparais comme par enchantement !** intervint Embry, véritablement heureux pour son ami.

– **Pas vraiment par enchantement... Disons que la fée Rachel est passée par là !** rigola Leah.

– **Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça...** s'incrusta Seth. **Dites, vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à boire ?**

Embry et Sam se regardèrent un instant en fronçant les sourcils.

– **Excusez mon petit frère, je croyais lui avoir appris les bonnes manières mais il semblerait que non,** fit sèchement Leah en fusillant son frère du regard.

– **Désolé, mais Rachel m'a lâchement abandonné pour aller parler à une fille... Et j'ai horreur d'être tout seul !** geignit Seth.

– **Parfait, alors tu vas pouvoir nous filer un coup de main pour décharger la voiture, on a amené de quoi se réhydrater et se restaurer pour la soirée...** répondit Embry en passant son bras par dessus l'épaule de Seth, comme des amis de longue date, avant de l'emmener vers le parking.

Les autres membres de la Meute en profitèrent pour entourer Leah et se présenter l'un après l'autre. La jeune femme, mal à l'aise suite à la petite bourde protocolaire de son frère, réussit malgré tout à garder son sourire et à tenir son rôle de fiancée la tête haute. Jacob, par contre, avait du mal à cacher son énervement.

– **Je t'enlève ta future femme quelques instants...** décréta Emily, qui s'était rendue compte de l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'Alpha.

Jacob se contenta de hocher la tête, préférant de loin la savoir les deux jeunes femmes ensemble, plutôt que de voir les gars de la meute lui tourner autour.

– **Essaye de te calmer, mon vieux...** tenta Quil. **Ne laisse pas ce mec te gâcher ta soirée. Il n'attend que ça, que tu t'énerves pour qu'il puisse s'en servir contre toi...**

– **Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.** rétorqua Jacob, les poings serrés.

– **Tu peux y arriver.** lui assura Sam. **Il est en train de se griller tout seul auprès de Leah...**

– **T'as vu comment elle était énervée après qu'il vous ait interrompus ?** renchérit Jared.

– **En admettant que vous ayez raison, je suis pas sûr de le supporter jusqu'au mariage, surtout s'il prévoit de s'incruster chez nous tous les week-ends...** avoua-t-il d'un ton haineux.

– **T'es pas sérieux, là ? Tous les week-ends ?** s'épouvanta Quil.

– **Et si on essayait de le brancher avec une fille du coin ? **proposa Jared.

– **Non, le but c'est de le faire déguerpir de la Réserve, pas de lui donner envie de s'y installer...** contra Paul.

– **On pourrait lui donner ce qu'il veut...** suggéra Sam.

– **C'est-à-dire ?** demanda Jacob, intrigué.

– **Il prétend vouloir passer du temps avec sa sœur.. Tu n'as qu'à lui proposer devant Leah de laisser tomber ses études et de venir vivre ici définitivement... Elle verra bien à sa réaction que l'idée de votre mariage le gêne et elle serait obligée de choisir...**

Jacob réfléchit un moment à ce qu'il venait de dire et réalisa qu'il avait raison.

– **Puisque je ne n'aurai rien fait de mal aux yeux de Leah, elle sera forcée de me choisir et comme ça, je le battrai à son propre jeu... Sam tu es un génie !** sourit l'Alpha.

Sam bomba le torse, fier que Jacob le complimente ainsi.

– **Oui, mais pour que le plan de Sam marche comme il faut, il va falloir que tu fasses le frangin de ta copine te détester encore plus, par contre...** précisa Paul.

– **Et comment veux-tu que je fasse ça sans que Leah ne s'en rende compte ? Parce que j'ai envie de le griller lui, pas moi...**

– **Tu n'as qu'à l'embrasser devant elle autant que tu le peux, ou lui balancer quelques pics dès que Leah a le dos tourné... Tu sais, comme on voit dans les films...**

– **Ça devrait pas être bien compliqué...**

– **Tiens, le voilà qui revient... Va rejoindre ta future femme avant qu'il ne lui mette le grappin dessus !** conseilla Jared.

– **Merci les gars, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous...** avoua Jacob avant de s'éloigner.

Il arriva près des deux jeunes femmes et se racla la gorge pour signifier sa présence.

– **Excusez-moi les filles, mais ça t'embête si je kidnappe ma fiancée pour un petit moment ?** demanda-t-il à Emily en fixant Leah.

La Canadienne se leva en lui retournant un sourire éclatant, sans même se soucier de son interlocutrice.

– **Emily était en train de me parler de son atelier artisanal...** expliqua Leah en le suppliant littéralement du regard de l'éloigner de cette femme.

– **Désolé, mais j'ai besoin de l'avoir un peu pour moi tout seul, alors tu lui raconteras la suite un autre jour !** sourit Jacob en prenant Leah par la main pour l'emmener vers le rivage sans même attendre la réponse d'Emily.

Une fois vraiment seuls, il l'attira contre lui et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en la contemplant amoureusement.

– **Tu m'as manqué...**

Leah eut le souffle coupé tandis qu'une vague de frissons déferlaient en elle et ancra son regard au sien dès qu'elle eut repris ses esprits.

– **Je n'étais pas loin, pourtant...** murmura-t-elle.

– **Mais beaucoup trop loin, à mon goût...**

– **Essayez-vous de me séduire, Monsieur Black ?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle en se pressant contre lui.

– **Peut-être bien... Est-ce que ça fonctionne ?**

– **Peut-être bien...** répéta-t-elle en arborant un sourire espiègle.

Jacob entendit au loin la voix de Seth qui demandait à Emily si elle avait vu sa sœur et en profita pour mettre son plan à exécution. Il se pencha vers elle et prit possession de ses lèvres au moment même où Seth s'avançait vers eux. Leah gémit et lui rendit son baiser avec douceur et Jacob le savoura doublement lorsqu'il aperçut son futur beau-frère se raidir et se décomposer. Jacob resserra un peu plus son étreinte autour d'elle et alors que sa langue cherchait le contact de la sienne, ses mains glissèrent légèrement sous son chemisier pour aller à la rencontre de sa colonne vertébrale.

Leah ne put retenir un gémissement en sentant les doigts brûlants de son fiancé remonter le long de son dos. Elle avait le sentiment de s'embraser littéralement à chacun de leur baiser et l'ardeur du jeune homme ne la laissait pas indifférente.

– **Leah !** cria Seth, irrité par la conduite de sa sœur **Je vous signale que tout le monde est venu pour vous, ce soir...**

La voix de Seth ramena la jeune femme sur terre et elle se décolla à contrecœur de Jacob.

– **On ferait mieux d'y retourner...** concéda-t-elle.

– **Pars devant, je te rejoins...** la pria Jacob d'un ton calme en apparence.

Elle hésita un moment avant de s'exécuter, laissant alors Seth seul avec lui.

– **T'essayes de faire quoi, là ? De marquer ton territoire ? Parce que c'est pas en lui roulant des pelles devant moi que tu arriveras à me décourager... **cracha venimeusement le frère de Leah.

Jacob afficha un sourire moqueur, contenant la rage qui pulsait dans ses veines.

– **Alors pourquoi t'as l'air aussi en pétard ?**

– **Parce que tout le monde agit comme si Leah était une sorte de Messie venue te sauver d'un horrible sort, et ça me fait me demander dans quelle galère elle est allée se fourrer si personne n'a voulu de toi auparavant.** répondit Seth du tac au tac.

– **Tu te trompes sur un point. Ce ne sont pas les femmes qui n'ont pas voulu de moi, c'est moi qui n'ai voulu d'aucune d'entre elles... Jusqu'à maintenant...**

– **Moi vivant, jamais tu ne l'auras vraiment, c'est clair ?**

– **Hum... Tu n'as peut-être pas tout suivi, mais on va se marier elle et moi, ce qui veut dire qu'on va vivre dans la même maison et bientôt coucher dans le même lit... Pour ce qui est du reste, je ne te fais pas un dessin, ce serait un peu gênant, puisque c'est ta sœur..**

– **Vous n'êtes pas obligés de dormir dans le même lit, et Leah ne coucherait jamais avec toi au bout de deux semaines. C'est pas du tout le genre de ma sœur,et elle me l'a assuré elle-même pendant notre promenade cet après-midi. **rugit Seth.

– **Ah oui ? Parce que quand elle m'embrasse, c'est pas vraiment l'impression que j'ai, et puis en admettant qu'elle ne cède pas tout de suite, on a une année à passer ensemble, alors tôt ou tard...**

Seth, fou de rage, se rua sur Jacob et le saisit par le col.

– **Espèce de... Si tu touches ne serait-ce qu'à un cheveu de ma sœur, je te jure que...**

– **Je vais plus que de toucher à un cheveu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...** sourit Jacob, amusé par sa réaction.

Le sang de Seth ne fit qu'un tour. Il serra le poing et le lança en direction de Jacob et ce dernier, bien que l'esquivant de manière à ne pas briser les os du frère de sa fiancée et dévoiler une partie du secret de la tribu, se jeta au sol comme s'il l'avait frappé. Tous les Quileute poussèrent un cri d'effroi et Leah, horrifiée en voyant son futur mari à terre, se précipita vers lui afin de l'aider à se relever.

**– Est-ce que ça va, Jacob ?** demanda-t-elle, morte d'inquiétude.

Jacob fit semblant d'être étourdi pour attendrir encore plus sa fiancée.

– **Oui... Ça va... C'est rien.**..

– **Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chez toi ?** hurla Leah à l'attention de Seth, qui était resté interdit suite au geste de Jacob.

– **Je... J'ai rien fait, Leah !** se défendit Seth. **Il est tombé...**

– **Si tu oses me dire qu'il est tombé tout seul, je te jure que je vais t'en coller une moi-même !** rugit-elle, hors d'elle. **J'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu savais à quel point cette soirée était importante pour nous, et surtout pour Jacob... Il a été assez gentil pour te laisser venir pour me faire plaisir, et tu le lui rends en le frappant au sang ?**

Seth hoqueta, choqué par les propos de sa sœur

– **Je te dis que je n'ai rien fait !** insista-t-il.

– **C'est pas grave, Leah... Je m'y attendais pas, c'est tout, mais c'est moins méchant que ça en ****a l'air...**

– **Moins méchant ?** répéta Leah, incrédule. **Tu saignes, Jacob !**

– **J'ai toujours saigné facilement...** dit-il en rigolant pour détendre l'atmosphère, jubilant intérieurement de la voir aussi en rogne contre son frère.

Leah fut soulagée de voir qu'il n'avait rien de grave et lui caressa tendrement le visage, essuyant le sang qui perlait au niveau de ses lèvres au passage.

– **Je suis désolée...** souffla-t-elle, les yeux emplis de larmes. **Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, mais...**

– **Il a dit des horreurs sur toi, Lee !** l'interrompit brutalement Seth. **Il... Il veut... Il a... Il a dit...**

– **Pourquoi aurais-je fait ça si je m'apprêtais à te proposer de venir vivre à la Push avec nous ?** mentit Jacob.

Leah écarquilla les yeux et son cœur manqua un battement après la déclaration de son fiancé.

– **Tu... Tu voulais qu'il vienne ici définitivement ?** balbutia-t-elle, surprise.

– **Je sais que c'est ta dernière famille et à quel point il va te manquer, même en venant te voir tous les week-ends, alors je me suis dit que s'il venait s'installer ici, tu aurais moins de mal à t'adapter à la Push...**

Le cœur de Leah se réchauffa et elle ne put que fondre un peu plus en voyant à quel point son fiancé était attentionné. Cela rendait le geste de Seth encore plus incompréhensible et la jeune femme n'en fut que plus déboussolée. Elle savait que son frère n'était pas du genre à se battre s'il n'avait pas de raison valable de le faire, seulement elle avait du mal à croire qu'un homme aussi gentil que Jacob puisse être capable de dire du mal d'elle juste pour le plaisir d'énerver Seth. L'étudiant vit l'état dubitatif dans lequel se trouvait sa sœur et se décida à intervenir.

– **Ne te laisse pas embobiner par ce sale type, Lee ! Ce mec est un mythomane ! **

– **Mon frère n'est ni un sale type, ni un menteur !** grogna Rachel.

– **Bien sûr, tu vas le défendre, puisque tu complotes avec lui depuis le début !** s'emporta Seth.

– **Il n'était au courant de rien, Seth ! Et je te signale que Leah est ma meilleure amie, je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle également !**

– **Si tu voulais vraiment son bien, tu ne la forcerais pas à se marier avec un mec qui la considère plus comme un trophée qu'autre chose !** rétorqua Seth.

– **Ça suffit !** s'époumona Leah. **Pour la dernière fois, personne ne m'a forcé à quoi que ce soit. J'ai accepté d'épouser Jacob en connaissance de cause. Je tiens à lui, Seth ! Il faudrait peut-être que tu ouvres les yeux et que tu t'en rendes compte !**

Le cœur de Jacob fit un bond et il regarda Leah avec autant d'étonnement que son frère.

– **Mais... Tu le connais depuis deux semaines... Tu ne sais rien de lui !** s'écria ce dernier.

– **C'est vrai, mais ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que s'il y a bien quelqu'un de qui je pourrais un jour tomber amoureuse, ce serait quelqu'un comme lui... Je sais que c'est difficile à gérer, pour toi, et je ne dis pas que ça ne l'est pas non plus pour moi, mais il n'y a pas que toi et moi, en jeu... J'ai donné ma parole à Jacob que je l'épouserai, sa famille et sa tribu comptent sur lui, et lui compte sur moi pour pour pouvoir remplir son rôle. Il est hors de question que je le laisse tomber maintenant. Si tu n'es pas capable de respecter mes décisions...**

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, trop peinée pour rajouter le moindre mot, mais Seth comprit ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

– **Tu le choisis, lui, plutôt que ton propre frère ?** conclut-il, blessé.

– **Je... Je ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre vous, Seth... C'est injuste... Tu sais que je t'adore et que je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi... Mais de quoi j'aurais l'air si je revenais sur ma parole parce que tu ne supportes pas le fait que j'aie un homme dans ma vie ? Et quand tu trouveras celle qu'il te faut et que tu me laisseras tomber comme une merde, tu n'en auras rien à faire de ce que tu m'auras forcé à faire avant !**

– **Mais c'est pas le fait que tu aies quelqu'un qui m'embête, c'est le fait se ce soit lui !** cracha-t-il en pointant Jacob du doigt.

– **Jacob est la personne la plus adorable que je connaisse...** répliqua Leah. I**l a toujours été serviable avec moi. D'accord, j'avoue que certaines fois il peut avoir une attitude assez étrange, mais je n'ai rien à lui reprocher et toi non plus !**

– **C'est un hypocrite, Leah! Devant toi c'est un ange, mais dès que tu as le dos tourné... **

– **Seth, ça suffit. Tu te donnes en spectacle inutilement.** claqua Embry en lui attrapant le bras.

– **Lâche-moi, toi !** vociféra Seth en se débattant vigoureusement. **Mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous vous êtes tous ligués contre moi ou quoi ?**

– **On ne va pas te laisser dire de mal de notre ami sans réagir, non plus...** se justifia Sam, qui arborait comme les autres membres de la Meute un masque impassible.

– **C'est vrai.** renchérit Quil. **Tu ne le connais que depuis une journée et tu te permets de dire qu'il est hypocrite !**

– **Tu as toujours été jaloux de tous les hommes que Leah fréquentait et je t'ai laissé t'immiscer entre eux parce que j'étais persuadée que tu le faisais avant tout pour elle, mais là, c'est du n'importe quoi !** ajouta Rachel, fortement mécontente. **Tu es en train d'accuser mon frère, MON FRERE, Seth, de tous les maux du monde pour éviter qu'ils soient heureux ensemble... Quel genre de personne pourrait faire ça à une personne qu'il dit aimer plus que tout ?**

Seth reporta son regard sur Jacob et aperçut un petit sourire satisfait sur son visage. Une rage sans nom s'empara de lui, mais il se retint malgré tout de se ruer sur lui.

– **Que tu me croies ou non, ce type cache son jeu et j'espère que tu t'en rendras compte à temps...** dit-il avant de s'éclipser en direction déjà voiture.

– **Seth, attends !** s'écria Leah en esquissant quelques pas vers lui.

Voyant qu'il ne se retournait pas, elle s'arrêta, le cœur lourd, et se tourna vers l'assemblée.

– **Je ne vais pas m'excuser à la place de mon frère, même si son attitude vis-à-vis de Jacob a été plus que limite, parce que ce n'est pas mon rôle de le faire, mais... Je suis désolée que vous ayez assisté à tout ça...** souffla-t-elle faiblement.** Je vais... Il faut... Que je m'éloigne un peu... Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de vous avoir rencontré, mais je n'ai pas le cœur à faire la fête...**

– **On comprend, ma belle...** lui dit tendrement Rachel. **Jake, tu devrais l'accompagner à la maison. Tu as aussi besoin de repos après ce que ce crétin t'a fait..**.

– **Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Black...** grogna Leah en la fusillant du regard. **Ce crétin reste mon frère et je ne laisserai personne l'insulter en son absence.**

– **Peut-être, mais il a blessé le mien.** tonna Rachel. **Alors excuse-moi, mais il ne fait pas partie de mon cercle d'amis préférés pour le moment !**

– **Rachel, s'il te plaît...** souffla Jacob. **Désolé pour ce feu de camp un peu raté, passez une bonne soirée...** dit-il a l'attention des anciens avant de prendre la main de Leah. **Viens, allons-y...**

La jeune femme se laissa emmener sans broncher. Elle grimpa en voiture et en sortit sans un regard pour son fiancé, trop préoccupée par sa confrontation avec Seth.

– **Leah, attends...** l'interpella-t-il alors qu'elle partait en direction de sa chambre.

Leah se tourna vers lui, le regard vide.

– **Excuse-moi, Jacob... J'avais oublié que... Comment tu te sens ?**

– **Moi ça va, mais je m'inquiète pour toi...** avoua-t-il sincèrement, n'aimant pas la voir dans cet état.

– **J'ai du mal à croire que Seth t'ait frappé...** murmura-t-elle.

– **Il ne m'apprécie pas particulièrement, alors je comprends...**

– **Ce n'est pas une raison... Ça... Ça ne lui ressemble absolument pas...**

– **C'est de ma faute...**

– **Non !** s'empressa-t-elle de le rassurer. **C'est juste... Son côté un peu trop protecteur qui a pris ****le dessus... En tout cas, c'était vraiment très gentil de ta part d'avoir proposé de l'accueillir chez nous...**

– **C'est normal... Même si ça ne dure qu'un an, je veux que tu sois heureuse dans ta nouvelle vie et je sais que pour ça, Seth doit en faire partie...**

Leah fondit en larmes à la mention de son frère, sachant qu'il avait été blessé par ses choix et que leur lien s'en trouvait désormais altéré. Le cœur de Jacob se serra et il la prit dans ses bras.

– **Je suis désolé...**

Leah se blottit contre lui et libéra sa peine, sans se douter une seconde qu'à l'autre bout de la Réserve, un groupe de jeune fêtait leur réussite à ses dépends, espérant que cette "victoire" soit le début d'une nouvelle vie pour leur tribu et surtout leur Meute.


	9. Chapitre 8

Le jour du mariage était arrivé et Leah n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Seth. Elle avait essayé de le joindre et il lui avait dit que tant qu'elle s'obstinerait à l'épouser, il ne voulait pas entendre parler d'elle. Le cœur brisé, elle avait répliqué qu'elle penserait à lui chaque jour et qu'elle espérait qu'un jour elle lui prouverait qu'elle avait raison au sujet de Jacob, ce à quoi il avait répondu qu'il espérait sincèrement qu'elle soit dans le vrai, même si son expérience avec le futur chef de tribu le jour du feu de camp l'avait conforté dans son opinion. Voyant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le convaincre d'assister au mariage, elle décida de ne pas le harceler davantage et d'attendre qu'il veuille bien reprendre contact avec elle.

Elle avait dormi chez Sam et Emily les deux jour précédant le mariage et n'avait pas vu Jacob depuis, comme la coutume Quileute l'exigeait. Si Rachel avait tenu à mettre son grain de sel pour tout ce qui avait un rapport avec la réception, l'usage voulait que le chef de la tribu se marie selon les rituels Quileute. Cela ne dérangeait pas particulièrement Leah, qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait au cours de la cérémonie.

Jacob, lui, avait hâte de pouvoir enfin la faire sienne dans tous les sens du terme. Il avait expressément demandé au vieux Quil, sur les conseils de Devon, de les unir par un rituel très ancien utilisé à l'époque de leur premiers esprits guerriers, de manière à ce qu'elle soit moins encline à vouloir s'en aller une fois que la vérité lui serait révélée. Il avait passé les deux derniers jours à chercher tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la réalisation du rituel, et l'interdiction de voir Leah avant le début de la cérémonie lui tapait sur les nerfs. Après avoir patrouillé une bonne partie de la nuit afin de ne pas exploser à l'intérieur de la maison, il rentra chez lui où le vieux Quil et Billy l'attendaient, la mine sombre.

– **Te voilà enfin ! Je commençais à me demander si tu n'avais pas oublié que tu te maries cet après-midi !** sourit Billy avant de se rendre compte de son état. **Ça va pas, fils ? **

– **Ça va, j'en ai juste marre de ne pas voir Leah...**

– **Tu la retrouveras bien assez tôt, Jacob !** répliqua Quil Sr. **Avant, nous avons à parler... De ce qui se passera après votre mariage.**

– **Plus exactement de ce que tu comptes dire au sujet de Devon...** précisa Billy.

– **Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui en parler.**

– **Tu ne pourras pas éviter le sujet indéfiniment,** insista Billy. **Tu ne pourras pas non plus le laisser dans l'ombre bien longtemps... Surtout après votre mariage...**

– **C'est vraiment étonnant qu'il ne se soit pas manifesté auparavant, d'ailleurs...** ajouta Quil.

– **Il s'est manifesté, mais on a trouvé une sorte d'accord, tant que je garderai le contrôle de la situation et que mes projets ne seront pas menacés, il ne s'en mêlera pas, alors je n'ai pas besoin d'informer Leah de quoi que ce soit.**

– **Et tu penses réellement, après tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que tu as fait sa connaissance, que tu peux lui faire confiance ?** sourcilla Quil.

– **Quil a raison, Jacob,** acquiesça Billy. **Avant ta transformation, tu étais agréable à vivre et j'ai l'impression de retrouver mon Jake d'avant quand je te vois avec Leah... Mais depuis que ton chemin a croisé celui de Devon, tu as changé, mon fils... Tu l'as chargé de tout ce qui te gênait et le problème, c'est que maintenant, c'est lui qui régente ta vie, pas le contraire...**

– **Devon veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi, je ne dis pas que ce qu'il fait est toujours bien et parfois j'avoue qu'il va trop loin, mais j'ai toujours pu compter sur lui...** rétorqua Jacob.

– **Devon veut prendre ta place, Jacob.** martela Billy. **Il te façonne et te donne l'impression que tu contrôles ta vie alors que c'est lui qui dirige tout. Ose me dire que tu n'as pas choisi de laisser une chance à Leah parce qu'il t'a dit qu'elle était celle qu'il fallait au chef de la Tribu !**

– **Peut-être, mais ça c'était au début ! Si je voulais annuler maintenant, rien ne m'en empêcherais, c'est mon choix !**

– **Et cette histoire avec Seth Clearwater ? Pourquoi avoir menti à ta future épouse en lui faisant croire qu'il t'avait frappé ?** gronda Quil. **Nous savons très bien que si cela avait effectivement été le cas, le pauvre enfant se serait tordu de douleur à cause de sa main qui aurait été brisée...**

– **Si je n'avais pas fait semblant, elle se serait mise à poser un tas de questions auxquelles je ne suis pas prêt à répondre. Enfin, pourquoi tenez-vous absolument à ce que je lui avoue tout ? Vous voulez qu'elle prenne peur et qu'elle refuse de m'épouser, c'est ça ?** s'impatienta le jeune homme.

– **Non, bien sûr que non... Mais en tant que femme du Chef de la Tribu, elle a le droit de connaître tous nos secrets... Tous TES secrets...** rectifia Billy.

– **Elle les connaîtra, mais seulement quand je serai prêt et que JE l'aurai décidé !**

Billy et Quil Sr se raidirent en sentant l'énervement de Jacob.

– **Très bien,** céda le père du jeune homme. **Tu devrais aller te reposer en attendant le grand moment.**

Jacob souffla un bon coup pour se calmer en hochant la tête et s'éclipsa sans un mot en direction de sa chambre.

Quelques heures plus tard, Embry frappa doucement à la porte de son meilleur ami, pensant le trouver endormi car aucun bruit ne s'échappait de la pièce dans laquelle ce dernier se trouvait, mais fut surpris de le trouver allongé sur son lit en train de fixer le plafond.

– **Prêt à te passer la corde au cou ?** rigola Embry en s'asseyant au pied du lit.

Jacob avait réussi à se calmer, mais lui lança un regard lui signifiant sa mauvaise humeur.

– **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** déglutit Embry. **T'as plus envie de te marier ?**

– **C'est pas ça... Je me disais que mon père a peut-être raison au fond... Je devrais tout lui avouer à propos de moi et des secrets de notre tribu avant le mariage, histoire qu'elle ait vraiment le choix, seulement...**

– **Seulement tu as peur qu'elle s'enfuie avant la cérémonie...** déduisit Embry en souriant. **Wow... T'es vraiment amoureux d'elle...**

– **Je suis pas amoureux ! Je veux juste une femme, rien de plus...**

– **Tu peux essayer de te persuader que c'est juste pour être chef que tu veux épouser Leah, mais je te connais trop bien, Jake... Si vraiment tu n'avais pas de sentiments pour elle, même infime, tu n'aurais pas fait autant d'effort pour la garder... Et là, tu meurs de trouille à l'idée de la perdre en lui parlant de Devon... Je me trompe ?**

– **D'accord, j'avoue que je tiens à elle, t'es content ?** soupira Jacob, exaspéré que son ami lise aussi clair en lui. **Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas quoi faire...**

– **Leah a l'air d'être une fille assez compréhensive... Mais si tu lui dis tout juste avant le mariage... Personne ne serait capable d'accepter une vérité aussi radicale d'un coup... Le mieux serait de lui en parler au fur et à mesure... Mais après...**

– **T'as raison... Petit à petit, c'est le mieux à faire...** acquiesça-t-il.

– **Oui, mais essaye de le faire avant que Devon ne le fasse à ta place... Tu sais comment il est, il risque vraiment de tout faire capoter...**

– **C'est vrai, il faut absolument que je le devance sur ce coup si je veux avoir une chance que tout se passe bien avec elle...**

– **Mais en attendant, va enfiler ton costume, Chef... C'est l'heure d'aller rejoindre ta future femme !** claironna Embry.

Jacob retrouva le sourire et s'exécuta, rasséréné par sa discussion avec Embry. Une fois douché et habillé, il retrouva les trois hommes au salon en s'avançant timidement, pas du tout habitué à porter la tenue traditionnelle.

– **Alors... Vous croirez que ça lui plaira ?**

– **Si elle n'est pas déjà sous le charme, te voir torse nu la fera définitivement tomber à tes pieds !** plaisanta Billy.

– **Si j'étais une fille, je n'hésiterai pas une secondes et je te dirai oui !** renchérit Embry.

Le bruit des tambours s'éleva jusqu'à eux et le sourire de Billy s'élargit alors qu'il contemplait son fils.

– **Ça y est... C'est l'heure... Ton épouse est arrivée...**

Le cœur de Jacob commença immédiatement à battre un peu plus vite, tant il était à la fois terrifié et impatient en pensant à ce qui allait suivre. Après les deux jours les plus longs de sa vie, il allait enfin pouvoir revoir celle qui serait bientôt sa femme et réalisa qu'Embry n'était peut-être pas dans le faux quant aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour sa promise, d'après l'état dans lequel le mettait ce mariage.

* * *

><p>Leah eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle put enfin voir son futur mari. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux une seconde, tandis qu'ils faisaient le tour du cercle dessiné par l'assemblée venue assister à leur union, et le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme s'accéléra au rythme des percussions quand ils pénétrèrent le cercle en se rapprochant l'un de l'autre. Bien trop lentement à son goût, ils se firent enfin face, séparés uniquement par le brasier allumé par le vieux Quil, qui s'occupait de la tenue de la cérémonie. Les tambours se turent et Leah entendit vaguement le vieux Quil commencer le chant rituel, mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour l'homme qu'elle allait épouser. Elle mourrait d'envie de se précipiter dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point ces deux jours sans lui lui avaient semblé atroce, mais se restreignit néanmoins tandis qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait franchi un cap qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru passer avec un homme en aussi peu de temps.<p>

Jacob crut défaillir quand il put à nouveau contempler Leah. Plus belle que jamais, il avait l'impression de la redécouvrir à la lueur du feu qui crépitait entre eux et gardait son regard fixé sur elle en arborant un petit sourire comblé.

Embry et Rachel apportèrent tour à tour les offrandes pour le Grand Esprit Protecteur de la Tribu devant lequel les deux jeunes gens allaient s'unir, ainsi que le sac contenant le calumet nécessaire au rituel que les futurs mariés allaient subir. Le vieux Quil prit la parole à la fin du chant et rompit le moment de quiétude qui s'était installé entre Leah et Jacob.

– **Ce rituel est l'un des plus anciens de notre tribu et aussi le plus puissant. Cet homme et cette femme seront unis par-delà leur enveloppe charnelle, sous l'œil bienveillant du Grand Esprit. Leurs essences spirituelles vont fusionner au moment où ils se libéreront de leur doutes. Afin d'être un époux sur qui l'on peut compter, l'humain doit avant tout s'accepter tel qu'il est et comprendre sa place dans ce monde. Le corps et l'esprit ne doit faire qu'un avant qu'il ne puisse en faire de même avec celui ou celle que le Grand Esprit a désigné pour être son compagnon pour le reste de sa vie humaine et spirituelle,** tonna-t-il en tendant le calumet à Leah.

La jeune femme hésita un instant en réalisant la portée du geste qu'elle allait accomplir. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle s'engagerait à ce point vis-à-vis de lui, et à en juger par le l'expression surprise plastronnée sur le visage de sa meilleure amie, elle n'était pas la seule à être en état de choc. Elle songea alors à tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé jusqu'alors et se demanda si cela valait vraiment le coup. La réaction de son cœur lorsque son regard s'ancra à celui de Jacob acheva de la décider. Elle expira profondément et porta le calumet à sa bouche afin d'accomplir le rituel.

Jacob avait eu peur qu'elle ne change d'avis jusqu'à ce qu'elle saisisse l'objet. Rassuré en la voyant faire, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_Je savais bien qu'elle avait du cran ! _jubila Devon.

Le vieux Quil récupéra le calumet des mains d'une Leah visiblement étourdie et le tendit ensuite à Jacob en le fixant durement.

– **Si votre esprit est corrompu et que vous fusionnez avec votre compagnon d'éternité, votre vie commune ne sera faite que de malheur et vous ne trouverez jamais le repos,** martela-t-il sèchement afin que le jeune homme comprenne le sous-entendu.

Jacob détestait ce qu'il était devenu depuis le jour où il avait muté à l'âge de seize ans et ne s'était jamais caché pour le faire savoir. Il essayait toujours de minimiser l'animal qui était en lui, si bien qu'il n'était jamais parvenu à le maîtriser comme les autres. Ses sautes constantes d'humeur et son incapacité à contrôler ses mutations ou à gérer ses émotions étaient autant de preuves flagrantes de son incapacité à accepter son rôle de Protecteur et d'Alpha. Plus il luttait pour rester le plus humain possible et plus la colère qu'il refoulait depuis toutes ces années ressortait de manière inattendue et bien souvent dramatiques. Le vieux Quil espérait qu'il arriverait à faire la paix avec lui-même avant de détruire complètement sa vie, et par la même occasion Leah et le reste de la tribu.

En entendant les paroles du vieux Quil, Jacob se raidit en réalisant que le rituel, qui était l'idée de Devon, était en fait un piège de sa part.

_Le petit Jake n'a pas l'air d'apprécier ma petite surprise... J'ai vraiment hâte de voir le résultat..._ sourit Devon.

Jacob hésita un instant, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que Leah. Il ne voulait en aucun cas fusionner avec le loup qui était en lui, mais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, surtout maintenant que Leah avait pris part au rituel.

_Tu m'as bien eu, Devon. Mais ne crois pas que je vais me laisser faire aussi facilement._ pensa Jacob en se saisissant finalement du calumet.

Leah avait l'impression de flotter et de s'enfoncer à l'intérieur de son corps. Elle entendit des grognements de plus en plus intenses provenir de l'endroit où elle pensait que Jacob se trouvait, mais elle était incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle s'affola en songeant que son futur mari était peut-être en danger lorsque les grognements se transformèrent en hurlements, mais une petite voix dans sa tête, semblable à la sienne, la rassura.

_Jacob ira bien, ne t'en fais pas... Toi, par contre, tu viens de t'infliger une condamnation pire que la mort... Tu aurais dû écouter ton petit frère tant qu'il était encore temps..._

– Comment ça ? sourcilla-t-elle.

_Jacob Black est sans conteste l'homme que tu imagines. Il a tout pour être ton âme sœur, mais le monde dans lequel il vit n'est pas fait pour toi, Leah..._

– Le monde... Dans lequel il vit ? répéta-t-elle, déboussolée.

_Tu comprendras bien assez tôt... Il te reste cependant une chance de t'en sortir sans qu'il ne te fasse pas trop de mal..._

– Mais de quoi vous parlez ? s'énerva Leah. Jacob ne me ferait jamais de mal !

_Je ne parle pas de Jacob, mais de celui dont il t'a caché l'existence et qui, pour sûr, te fera vivre un enfer dès qu'il sortira de l'ombre..._

Leah hoqueta, sous le choc des révélations de la voix qui ressemblait toujours à la sienne.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, Leah... Tu es forte et tu t'en sortiras... Rappelle-toi seulement de ne jamais céder devant lui... Jacob et toi pouvez faire de grandes choses tous les deux, mais pour ça, tu devras te fier à ton instinct..._

Une douce chaleur envahit le corps de la jeune femme et elle lorsqu'elle put ouvrir les yeux, elle eut l'impression de voir le monde différemment. Elle se tourna vers Jacob et fronça les sourcils en le voyant se tordre de douleur au sol. Son premier réflexe fut de courir vers lui et de le prendre dans ses bras, mais elle se retint cependant et prononça simplement le prénom du jeune homme d'une voix étonnamment calme. La douleur qui assaillait Jacob disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue au son de la voix de Leah, et il rouvrit les yeux après quelques secondes tandis que toute l'assistance se demandait si la fusion avait bel et bien eu lieu.

– **Tout va bien, Jacob ?** demanda Quil Sr en s'approchant prudemment de lui.

– **Je... Je crois, oui...**

Tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement et l'Ancien invita le couple à se lever et à se faire face. Le regard serein de Leah s'accrocha à celui de Jacob et elle lui sourit tendrement alors que Quil leur faisait à chacun une petite entaille au doigt afin de prélever quelques gouttes de leur sang dans une coupelle remplie d'herbes sacrées. Il leur tendit alors une brindille de sauge et les invita à y mettre le feu avant de la jeter ensemble dans la coupelle.

– **Maintenant, vous ne formez plus qu'un, devant le Grand Esprit et devant notre tribu réunie... Jacob, voici ta femme. Leah, voici ton mari. Puisse le Grand Esprit vous accompagner dans tous les moments de votre vie à deux. Marchez fièrement devant vos pairs et faîtes prospérer votre lignée.**

Jacob sourit à celle qui était maintenant officiellement sa compagne et lui caressa le visage avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme pour sceller la cérémonie. Leah frémit et lui rendit son baiser avec douceur, sous les acclamations de l'assemblée. Ils sortirent du cercle main dans la main avant d'être entourés par tous les membres de la meute et par la famille de Jacob qui vinrent les congratuler.

La joie se reflétait sur tous les visages. Ce mariage n'était pas seulement l'union de deux êtres, mais il représentait l'espoir et l'avenir meilleur tant attendu par tous les habitants de la Push. Leah avait su faire resurgir ce qu'il y avait de bon chez Jacob et tout le monde priait pour que ça continue encore longtemps.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir festoyé comme il se doit, le couple prit congé en remerciant tout le monde pour avoir contribué de près ou de loin à l'événement Ils montèrent en voiture pour se rendre dans ce qui serait à présent leur cocon et Jacob avait bien évidemment tenu à porter sa femme afin de franchir la porte.<p>

– **Bienvenue dans notre nouveau chez nous...** sourit le jeune marié en la posant au sol.

Leah hoqueta en faisant un tour d'horizon de leur pièce à vivre. Certes, l'intérieur n'était pas des plus hauts de gamme, et Leah ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'il le soit, mais les couleurs chaudes et le meubles donnés par la communauté lui donnaient l'impression d'être dans une bulle bienfaitrice dans laquelle elle se voyait passer le reste de ses jours.

– **C'est vraiment superbe...** s'émerveilla-t-elle. **Il faudra qu'on invite tes amis pour les remercier de tous les efforts qu'ils ont fait...**

– **Oui, on pourra organiser un barbecue, je suis sûr que ça leur plaira de se remplir la panse !** rigola-t-il.

Leah rit elle aussi de bon cœur en se blottissant contre lui.

– **Tu m'as terriblement manqué, tu sais...** confessa-t-elle. **C'est fou qu'on puisse autant s'attacher à quelqu'un en deux semaines...**

Jacob ronronna presque de plaisir en entendant ça.

– **C'est vrai, mais quand je suis avec toi, je ne cherche même plus à connaître le pourquoi du comment...**

– **Je suis si époustouflante que ça pour que tu arrêtes d'utiliser ton cerveau quand je suis dans les parages ?** plaisanta-t-elle.

– **Tu n'as même pas idée...** souffla-t-il en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Leah gémit tandis qu'un frisson intense lui parcourait le corps.

– **Je vais... Aller me changer... Pour dormir...** bredouilla-t-elle en tentant de s'extirper de l'étreinte de Jacob. **Tu peux me... Montrer ma chambre ?**

– **C'est que... Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être... Dormir ensemble ?**

– **Excuse-moi... J'ai dit "ma chambre", mais je voulais dire "notre chambre"...** s'empourpra-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure afin de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur.

Jacob sourit et l'embrassa rapidement avant de lui prendre la main pour la guider vers leur chambre à coucher.

– **Qu'en penses-tu ?** demanda-t-il après avoir allumé la lumière.

Le cœur de Leah manqua un battement en apercevant la pièce.

– **Là, c'est sûr, tes potes auront une double ration de viande à notre prochain barbecue...** murmura-t-elle en promenant ses doigts sur le bois massif de leur lit.

– **Content que ça te plaise...**

– **Il n'y a pas pas qu'eux qu'il faut que je remercie, cependant...**

– **Ah oui ?**

Elle s'avança vers Jacob et le surprit en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et en l'embrassant langoureusement.

– **Merci, mon cher mari...** souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Jacob entoura sa taille de ses bras en savourant le goût de ses lèvres, toujours à la recherche de davantage de contact.

– **Tout le plaisir... Est pour moi...**

Leah se perdit corps et âme lorsque la langue de son mari vint effleurer la sienne, et cette sensation de faiblesse qu'elle éprouvait à chaque fois qu'elle embrassait Jacob fit une nouvelle fois son apparition. Ce dernier ne relâcha pas pour autant son étreinte, bien au contraire. Il commença à la faire reculer doucement en direction du lit tout en exerçant une pression dans le creux de son dos de manière à rapprocher davantage leurs bassins, si c'était encore possible.

La jeune femme se rendit à peine compte qu'ils bougeaient. Elle ne sentait que le corps de Jacob contre elle, ses mains se baladant sur sa robe comme si elles étaient à même la peau et le désir du jeune homme se manifester contre son intimité qui se réveillait avec force. La chaleur étouffante du jeune homme l'entourait comme une fournaise et elle fut obligée de détacher légèrement ses lèvres des siennes afin de reprendre son souffle.

Jacob en profita pour faire descendre ses lèvres vers son cou et commença à y déposer de petits baisers alternés par de légères morsures, mais ne voulant pas risquer de tout gâcher à peine mariés, il fit l'effort d'être franc avec elle.

– **J'ai envie de toi, Leah...**

La respiration de Leah s'intensifia et son cœur manqua un battement à l'aveu de son mari. Elle ignorait comment réagir à cet instant, car son corps ne demandait qu'à céder à la tentation mais son esprit était encore hésitant, vu l'importance de ce geste pour elle.

Jacob sentit son hésitation et se redressa afin de plonger son regard dans le sien.

– **Je sais que tu en as envie aussi... Laisse-toi aller...**

Leah tressaillit en se perdant dans le regard chargé de désir du jeune homme. Elle fit monter ses mains au niveau de la cape qui recouvrait son torse nu et en défit lentement l'attache. Jacob la regarda faire sans un mot, juste un petit sourire étirait son visage alors que son cœur se gonflait de bonheur. Une fois la cape au sol, il attrapa délicatement les pans de sa robe et la souleva avant de l'envoyer valser dans un coin de la pièce. Il resta un instant stupéfait devant la beauté d'une Leah en sous-vêtements. Il avait déjà passé du temps avec bien des femmes, mais celle-ci avait quelque chose de particulier, obligeant son désir à devenir encore plus flagrant dans son pantalon.

La jeune femme se sentit mal à l'aise sous le regard scrutateur de Jacob. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi dénudée face à un homme et même si elle pouvait constater qu'il appréciait le spectacle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être embarrassée et d'essayer de se couvrir avec ses mains.

– **Tu es superbe... Ne te cache jamais devant moi...** souffla-t-il en lui attrapant délicatement les mains.

Leah déglutit et se laissa allonger doucement sur le lit, le cœur battant à un rythme effréné. Elle promena ses mains le long du dos de son époux après qu'il se soit installé sur elle et captura ses lèvres avec une infinie tendresse.

Jacob se délectait de l'agréable musique que son cœur produisait dans sa poitrine, comblé en constatant l'effet qu'il avait sur sa personne. Il se mit à caresser ses courbes comme il en rêvait depuis leur première rencontre et fut perturbé par la douceur inouïe de sa peau. Quittant ses lèvres, il commença à l'embrasser partout où ses vêtements ne faisait pas barrière, découvrant son corps avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Le corps de Leah réagissait violemment à la douce torture que lui infligeait le jeune homme, à un point tel qu'elle crut défaillir à plusieurs reprises. Le souffle court, elle fit voyager ses mains dans la chevelure de Jacob et agrippa fermement tandis que son dos s'arquait brusquement, assaillit par des vagues de frissons plus intenses les uns que les autres.

Jacob lui lança un coup d'œil et sourit contre sa peau en la voyant réagir. Il continua son manège encore quelques instants, mais ne supportant plus de ne pas pouvoir la contempler dans son entier, glissa ses mains son dos pour défaire l'attache de son soutien gorge. Leah hoqueta mais ne l'empêcha pas de continuer l'exploration de son corps. La douceur avec laquelle il l'embrassait et la caressait lui donnait l'impression d'être unique et spéciale. L'odeur de Jacob l'envoûtait et son excitation s'en trouva décuplée.

Quand l'odeur de son désir lui parvint avec plus de force, Jacob sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et toute la patience dont il tentait de faire preuve commença à s'évaporer. Il saisit alors sa petite culotte et la lui retira d'un geste plein de sensualité.

– **Bon sang...** souffla-t-il en contemplant la nudité de sa compagne.

Leah, étrangement satisfaite de la réaction qu'avait eu son amant, lui offrit un sourire encourageant et lui caressa le visage en ancrant son regard au sien.

– **Ne t'arrête pas...** l'implora-t-elle faiblement.

Jacob lui rendit son sourire et la quitta juste le temps de retirer ses derniers remparts vestimentaires avant de venir se réinstaller au-dessus d'elle.

– **Tu es prête ?** questionna-t-il, sachant que sa toute première fois.

Leah déglutit et hocha la tête en se crispant légèrement, redoutant le moment où ils ne feraient qu'un autant qu'elle le désirait.

Avec précaution, il se positionna en face de son intimité et franchit doucement l'entrée de cette dernière, à l'affût de la moindre réaction de sa femme. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif et enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de Jacob. Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues tant la douleur était intense, et elle mit quelques instants avant de pouvoir calmer sa respiration et se détendre légèrement.

L'envie de s'activer en elle commençait à se faire douloureusement ressentir, mais malgré tout, Jacob attendit patiemment qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence pour finir de s'enfoncer totalement en elle. Il n'aimait pas être l'origine de sa souffrance, mais savait que c'était un passage obligé et l'idée qu'il soit le premier et le dernier à découvrir ce territoire vierge le comblait de fierté. Dès qu'il la sentit se détendre un peu, il commença à la visiter par de lents mouvements, espérant que la douleur laisserait rapidement place uniquement au plaisir.

Le corps de Leah était secoué par des tremblements qui se calmaient à mesure que sa souffrance s'atténuait. Elle pouvait se rendre compte du plaisir qu'elle lui procurait alors qu'il fermait le yeux et laissait échapper de faibles grognements et son cœur se réchauffa en même temps que son bas-ventre. Malgré l'intense fatigue qui ne faisait qu'augmenter à chacun des coups de rein de Jacob, elle ne se lassait pas de le contempler.

Alors que sa satisfaction croissait, Jacob se sentit perdre le contrôle au fur et à mesure. Il essayait pourtant de faire les choses en douceur, mais son corps commençait à refuser de lui obéir et se mettait au contraire à accélérer ses coups de reins, les rendant plus profonds et plus brusques. Leah se rendit compte du changement de rythme et laissa échapper un sifflement tandis que les mains de son mari se refermaient sur ses hanches avec force. La chaleur qu'il dégageait la submergea de nouveau et les sensations qu'il lui procurait, bien que de plus en plus agréables, n'en demeuraient pas moins déroutantes.

– **J-Jacob ?** l'appela-t-elle entre deux gémissements, espérant qu'il se reprendrait au son de sa voix.

Ce dernier se redressa en l'entendant et elle put noter que son regard s'était assombri. En réalité, il menait un véritable combat intérieur pour essayer de se calmer, mais rien n'y faisait, et le plaisir que leurs ébats suscitait ne lui facilitait pas non plus la tâche. Il attrapa ses poignets et les plaça au dessus de sa tête et, pris d'une véritable frénésie, accentua encore ses mouvements en elle.

La respiration de Leah s'accéléra brusquement alors qu'elle commençait à ressentir une vive douleur au niveau de l'endroit où il la tenait. Elle tenta de se dégager de son étreinte et tressaillit lorsqu'il raffermit sa prise et nicha sa tête au creux de son cou en la visitant à une vitesse quasi inhumaine. Chacun des coups de butoir du jeune homme la vidait littéralement de son énergie, et la douleur et le plaisir qu'elle ressentait se mêlaient alors qu'elle luttait pour rester consciente.

– **Jacob...** souffla-t-elle, à bout de forces.

Les yeux de Jacob s'éclaircirent l'espace d'un instant mais la noirceur reprit presque aussitôt le dessus. Ses veines, à présent saillantes, témoignaient de la lutte qu'il menait pour rester lui-même, en vain. Un sourire satisfait étira alors son visage tandis qu'il la contemplait.

– **J'avais raison, tu es résistante... Exactement celle qu'il me fallait...**

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Leah quand elle entendit la voix de son mari. Elle crut avoir affaire à une autre personne, complètement différente. Sa voix, son regard, l'expression de son visage... Rien de ce qu'elle voyait ne ressemblait au Jacob qu'elle connaissait. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à cela bien longtemps car il redoubla d'ardeur en elle et lui fit rapidement oublier ses doutes lorsqu'elle fut submergée par une vague de plaisir qui consuma ses maigres réserves. Épuisée et secouée par des spasmes de plus en plus violents, elle poussa un cri libérateur avant de sombrer immédiatement dans l'inconscience.

Son mari fut saisi à son tour d'un orgasme incommensurable et laissa échapper un grognement de bien-être en déversant le fruit de son plaisir dans son intimité.

– **Merveilleuse... Je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer avec toi...** dit-il en souriant.

Satisfait comme jamais, il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle et, mettant ses mains sous sa tête, se laissa finalement emporter par le sommeil.


	10. Chapitre 9

N/A : Bonjour à tou(te)s ! Nous avon lu toutes vos reviews et avons apprécié toutes vos théories au sujet de Jacob et du mystérieux Devon. Après avoir tourné autour du pot pendant 8 chapitres, vous allez enfin avoir la réponse au sujet de l'identité de Devon !  
>On espère que vous ne serez pas déçues !<br>Bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez !

Leilani et Supergirl.

* * *

><p>Leah se réveilla le lendemain extrêmement courbaturée et fatiguée. Sa première fois n'avait pas du tout été comme elle se l'était imaginé. Elle était passé par tous les stades émotionnels imaginables et elle se rappelait à peine de la manière dont s'était achevé la soirée. Elle grogna en se redressant, sentant les douleurs latentes se réveiller avec force, et contemplant Jacob avant de se lever complètement. Elle sourit béatement en le voyant paisiblement endormi et ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser le visage. Ce dernier poussa un léger gémissement et se mit lui aussi à sourire, les yeux toujours fermés.<p>

– **Petit déjeuner au lit ?** proposa-t-elle en déposant tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, laissant échapper un sifflement de douleur lorsqu'elles entrèrent en contact.

Jacob ouvrit enfin les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

– **Tu as mal ?**

– **Je crois que je... me suis ouvert la lèvre...** dit-elle en guise de demie vérité.

Par expérience, Jacob préféra vérifier par lui-même. Il se redressa pour examiner son corps du regard et s'aperçut avec effroi qu'elle était couverte de bleus.

– **Mon Dieu... Je... Excuse moi...** dit-il alors que la culpabilité le saisissait à la gorge.

Ce fut au tour de Leah de froncer les sourcils.

– **Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?** demanda-t-elle, perdue.

– **C'était notre première fois, TA première fois. J'aurais dû me contrôler... Tu es couverte de bleus par ma faute...**

– **Des bleus ?** répéta-t-elle, incrédule, en se dirigeant vers le miroir de la chambre.

Elle hoqueta en se détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

– **Merde ! **jura-t-elle en apercevant les traces de morsures en plus des bleus. **Tu voulais me bouffer ou quoi ?**

– **Je... Je suis désolé...** répéta-t-il avec sincérité, ne sachant quoi lui dire d'autre.

Leah soupira lourdement avant de se tourner vers lui.

– **Bon, je suppose que je vais devoir rester à la maison pendant les prochains jours...** bougonna-t-elle, mécontente. **Dire que je devais aller à la plage avec Rachel et Emily... Pff...**

Jacob baissa la tête, ne pouvant soutenir son regard, trop honteux de ne pas avoir su garder le dessus sur ses pulsions et surtout de l'avoir blessée. Le cœur de Leah se serra en remarquant à quel point il semblait affecté par son geste. Elle s'avança difficilement vers lui et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

– **Hé... Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ?** lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

– **Non... Bien sûr que non...** répondit-il franchement.

Il mourrait d'envie d'ajouter que c'était l'autre partie de lui qui lui avait infligé ça mais se dit que le lendemain du mariage était un peu trop tôt pour les aveux.

– **Alors tout va bien... Enfin pas vraiment, mais ça va passer... Je suis plus résistante que tu ne le penses... Quoi que... Tu dois le savoir déjà puisque tu me l'as dit, hier...** finit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. **Ça t'arrive souvent de laisser des bleus aux filles que tu...**

Jacob la dévisagea d'un air perdu. Il se rappelait parfaitement des sensations qu'elle avait suscité chez lui et de ses gémissements à elle, mais ça s'arrêtait là. En fait, la fin de leur ébats était un peu flou dans son esprits et il serra les dents en concluant que ça n'était pas lui qui lui avait sorti cette phrase.

– **Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de violent, surtout dans ces moments là. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que j'ai sûrement dû me laisser emporter par tout ça... Il faut dire que tu ne me laisses ****pas de marbre...** conclut-il en plaisantant, pour détourner son attention.

Leah esquissa un sourire et l'embrassa rapidement.

– **Tu m'en vois ravie, mais si tu veux que je puisse atteindre ma date limite de consommation, il va falloir que tu freines un peu tes ardeurs... J'aimerais bien prendre un bain chaud pour calmer mes courbatures, mais avec les bleus, c'est pas très conseillé...** se désola-t-elle.

Jacob fit la moue en réfléchissant.

– **Pour me faire pardonner, je vais préparer le petit dèj', toi tu vas te rallonger et te reposer un peu et après, j'irai te chercher de la glace. Quel parfum te ferait plaisir ?**

– **Banane caramel... **répondit-elle, les yeux brillants.

– **Alors ce sera banane caramel ! **dit-il gaiement.

– **Merci, Jacob...** murmura-t-elle faiblement en l'embrassant de nouveau.

– **De rien... Allez installe toi, je reviens...** souffla-t-il en l'aidant à se mettre sous les draps avant de s'éclipser en cuisine.

Quelques instants plus tard, il revint avec un plateau bien chargé pour deux et s'installa en face d'elle.

– **Madame Black est servie !**

– **Si j'avais su que le mariage pouvait être aussi agréable, j'aurais demandé de l'aide à Rachel plus tôt !** ricana-t-elle en se redressant.

Jacob sourit et la regarda avec tendresse.

– **Et moi je n'aurais pas perdu mon temps à chercher celle qu'il me fallait...**

Leah s'empourpra et piocha dans le plateau.

– **Tu vas travailler, aujourd'hui ?**

– **Non, je passerai m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de soucis, mais j'ai pris quelques jour pour profiter avec ma femme...**

– **Tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre si tu me chouchoutes toute la journée...**

– **Tant mieux, parce que je compte bien m'occuper de toi et dans tous les sens du terme...** fit-il avec un clin d'œil

– **Je ne suis pas sûre d'être assez en forme pour que tu le fasses... **grimaça-t-elle.

– **J'attendrai que tu ailles mieux, ne t'en fais pas...**

– **J'espère juste que je ne serai pas dans le même état à chaque fois...**

– **Tu t'y habitueras, tu verras... **

– **Pardon ?** hoqueta Leah, abasourdie. **Tu peux répéter ?**

– **J'ai dit que tu dirigeras... Tu verras quand tu dirigeras...** Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. **Je vais aller chercher ta glace, tu ne bouges pas, je reviens vite...** dit-il en l'embrassant rapidement avant de s'éclipser sans même qu'elle ait le temps de réagir.

Leah médita un instant sur la réponse sans queue ni tête qu'il venait de lui donner mais, emportée par la faim et la fatigue, décida de laisser tomber ses réflexions pour le moment.

Elle était loin de se douter de l'état de détresse et de rage dans lequel se trouvait son mari. Jacob sentait en effet son self-control s'atténuer à mesure que le temps passait. Il s'en voulait d'avoir convaincu Leah de se donner à lui la veille en sachant qu'il avait toujours eu du mal à rester lui-même dans ces moment là. Le fait qu'il s'agisse en plus de leur première fois ensemble et qu'il ne s'en souvienne absolument pas l'angoissait énormément. Quand il était avec les autres femmes, il avait conscience du moment où la partie animale prenait le dessus et il ressentait tout ce que son loup ressentait, mais là, il était dans le flou total.

– **C'est ce qui arrive quand on ne fusionne pas avec son esprit guerrier...** se moqua Devon.

– **Toi, je te jure que tu vas me le payer, d'une manière ou d'une autre !** cracha Jacob.

– **Ah oui ? Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? tu vas me mettre une muselière ?** ricana Devon.

– **T'empêcher de la toucher jusqu'à ce que je trouve un moyen de tenir définitivement à l'écart de ma vie de couple !**

– **Il y a quelque chose que tu sembles oublier, mon ami... C'est MOI qui l'ai fait hurler de plaisir hier soir... Et je n'ai pas eu besoin de ta permission pour me manifester...**

Jacob serra les poings et commença à trembler de rage.

– **Savoure ta victoire, parce que c'est la dernière fois que ça arrive. Je vais tout lui raconter, quitte à me priver de son corps moi aussi ! Je suis prêt à tout pour que tu ne lui pourrisses pas la vie comme tu l'as fait avec les autres !**

– **Je t'en empêcherai, Jacob. Tu sais que je suis capable de le faire. Maintenant que tu as refusé la fusion de nos esprits, je n'ai plus à t'obéir, et Leah est A MOI !** rugit Devon. **C'est MOI qui l'ai choisi, et je te jure que je me battrai pour ce qui me revient de droit !**

– **Non ! Elle est à moi, c'est MA femme !** rugit Jacob.

– **Elle est MON imprégnée !** répliqua Devon, fou de rage.

– **Qu-quoi ? **balbutia Jacob en secouant la tête.

– **Tu as bien entendu. Je sais parfaitement que tu n'aurais jamais voulu la courtiser si tu l'avais su au départ, alors je ne t'ai rien dit. Mais si tu crois que je vais te laisser t'accaparer mon âme sœur, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil !**

– **Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est moi qu'elle a épousé et c'est à moi qu'elle a offert sa virginité, alors âme sœur ou pas, tu peux faire une croix sur elle.** claqua Jacob.

Devon explosa littéralement devant la résistance de Jacob.

– **Tout ça aurait été bien plus simple si tu avais accepté de fusionner avec moi. Tu avais peur que je fasse du mal à Leah ? Eh bien regarde-moi, Alpha.** cracha-t-il en prenant possession de son corps et en le faisant faire demi-tour.

Devon arriva rapidement à la maison et fonça droit dans la chambre retrouver son imprégnée. D'une pichenette, il envoya sans ménagement le plateau du petit déjeuner s'écraser au sol avant de venir s'emparer des lèvres de Leah. La jeune femme, surprise par l'attitude de son mari, mit un moment avant de lui rendre son baiser avec hésitation. Il retira son t-shirt et l'obligea à s'allonger tandis que ses mains glissaient déjà partout sur son corps.

Leah, qui s'était laissée faire jusque-là, gémit plaintivement lorsqu'il prit sa lèvre blessée entre ses dents.

– **Jacob... Doucement...**

En entendant le nom de son rival, Devon s'enflamma encore plus.

– **Doucement est un mot que je ne connais pas... **

Il se redressa et s'attaqua avec empressement aux boutons de son jean qu'il défit en deux temps trois mouvements. A peine son membre à l'air, il lui écarta vivement les cuisses et la pénétra sans prévenir.

Leah émit un cri strident, pas du tout préparée à l'accueillir, et sa respiration se bloqua net en le sentant s'insinuer en elle. Déjà très affaiblie par leurs ébats de la veille, elle faillit de nouveau défaillir lorsqu'il se mit à se mouvoir. Son cerveau s'empressa d'analyser la situation, mais elle n'arrivait pas à saisir la raison du changement brutal qui s'était opéré en Jacob. Elle avait l'impression que la personne en face d'elle n'était pas Jacob, mais la seule explication qui lui venait à l'esprit était impossible.

Devon se redressa de nouveau, saisit fermement les hanches de la jeune femme en la fixant avec ses prunelles à présent d'un noir profond et se mit à accélérer ses coups de reins, en répétant qu'elle était à lui.

– **Je ne suis... A personne... **grogna-t-elle finalement en le fusillant du regard alors que son corps commençait à s'adapter au rythme imprimé par Devon.

Elle détestait la manière dont il la traitait mais ne pouvait pas faire abstraction du plaisir qui se construisait en elle. Devon sourit, encore plus excité par le fait qu'elle lui tienne tête. Les autres femmes étaient faibles, sans aucune personnalité, bref sans intérêt comparé à elle, ce qui le confortait dans l'idée qu'elle était faite pour lui. Il attrapa ses jambes et les plaça au-dessus de ses épaules, la visitant encore et encore sans relâche.

Leah agrippa fermement la literie et se cambra en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Sa plaie se rouvrit et elle pouvait sentir des gouttes de sang perler sur sa langue, mais elle était prête à endurer la douleur si cela pouvait lui permettre d'empêcher son mari d'avoir la satisfaction d'entendre l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

– **Vas-y... Crie pour moi... Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie...** haleta-t-il entre deux coups de bassin, amusé qu'elle essaye de lutter contre le plaisir qu'il lui donnait.

– **Rêve...** répliqua-t-elle, mâchoires serrées, refusant de se soumettre aux désirs du loup.

Sa respiration désordonnée et les battements erratiques de son cœur, de même que les soubresauts de son corps, trahissaient néanmoins de la jouissance qui approchait à grand pas.

Trop excité par la résistance de sa compagne et les sensations qu'il éprouvait à force de la visiter, il déclara finalement forfait avant elle. Tous ses muscles de raidirent soudain et il poussa un gémissement en se déversant en elle.

Leah se raidit à son tour et hurla lorsque les dents de son partenaire s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair. C'en fut trop pour la jeune femme, dont les yeux se révulsèrent alors qu'elle atteignait les portes de l'extase avant que ses forces ne l'abandonnent et qu'elle ne s'évanouisse, pratiquement drainée de son énergie vitale.

Devon se dégagea du corps inerte de la jeune femme et la regarda d'un air satisfait.

– **Je savais que tu crierais tôt ou tard... Bon, moi je suis fatigué, je te la laisse le temps de me reposer...** conclut-il avant de laisser Jacob reprendre le dessus.

Ce dernier, totalement déboussolé en reprenant contact avec la réalité, regarda Leah d'un air horrifié.

– **Que lui as-tu fait ? Leah ! Leah, réponds moi...** s'inquiéta-t-il en lui tapotant la joue.

La jeune femme respirait à peine et gémit faiblement. Son corps endolori refusait de bouger. Voyant l'état pitoyable de sa femme, Jacob se sentit dépassé. Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et attrapa également quelques vêtements qu'il enfila comme il put à Leah avant de la soulever pour l'emmener dans sa voiture en murmurant qu'il était désolé. Il conduisit rapidement et à peine descendu, héla son père en emmenant sa compagne à l'intérieur.

– **Oh mon Dieu !** s'épouvanta Billy en apercevant Leah. **Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**

– **Devon a réussit à prendre le dessus, j'ai essayé de lutter, je te jure que j'ai essayé Papa... Mais, il était trop fort...** avoua-t-il d'une voix plaine de remords en regardant Leah.

– **Bon sang, Jacob ! Je croyais que vous aviez fusionné !** s'emporta Billy en prenant son téléphone.

– **Je refuse de fusionner avec lui, Devon est mauvais, regarde ce qu'il lui a fait !**

– **C'est exactement pour cette raison que tu aurais dû le faire ! Tu avais encore une chance de le maîtriser, en acceptant d'être un Protecteur à part entière ! Je savais que Devon avait une idée derrière la tête en te proposant ce rituel, mais je pensais réellement que tu ne tomberais pas dans son piège ! Maintenant, Leah est condamnée à subir toutes ses lubies parce que tu as été trop faible pour assumer tes responsabilités !**

– **Je... Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça...**

Billy soupira lourdement.

– **Dépose-la dans ta chambre et va-t'en d'ici.** tonna-t-il froidement. **Je vais appeler Quil pour qu'il vienne la soigner.**

– **Mais, Papa...**

– **Ne discute pas **! vociféra Billy, dont le regard n'exprimait que colère et déception. **Le seul point positif dans cette histoire, c'est que vos esprits ne sont connectés que si vous le voulez tous les deux. Devon ignore encore que Leah est ici, ce qui te laisse largement le temps d'essayer de garder le contrôle tout en préservant ta femme de sa colère.**

Jacob baissa le regard vers Leah toujours inconsciente dans ses bras. Résigné, il la transporta jusqu'à son lit et l'y allongea délicatement. Il la contempla une longue minute avant de s'enfuir loin d'elle, non sans peine.

…

La jeune femme ne se réveilla que tard dans la soirée. Sa tête lui semblait peser des tonnes et elle ne put retenir un grognement en tentant de se relever.

– **Jacob Black, je te jure que tu vas me payer ça...** grommela-t-elle.

– **Tu as bien raison, mais pour l'instant il n'est pas là..**. sourit Billy, heureux de l'entendre enfin. **Comment te sens-tu ?**

– **Billy ?** s'écria-t-elle en le dévisageant avec surprise.** Qu'est-ce que...**

Elle mit un moment avant de reconnaître l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

– **Qu'est-ce que je fais chez vous ? Et où est Jacob ?**

– **Tu t'es évanouie et il a pris peur quand il a vu qu'il avait été trop loin, alors il a préféré t'emmener ici pour qu'on s'occupe de toi...**

– **Et bien sûr, il s'est barré parce qu'il avait honte du résultat...** cracha-t-elle, mécontente.

– **Non, il s'est barré comme tu dis parce qu'il avait trop honte pour affronter ton regard après ce qui s'est passé... **rectifia Billy.

Leah soupira, le cœur serré.

– **Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé...** confessa-t-elle. **Au départ, il était adorable, et ensuite... **

Elle s'empourpra et détourna le regard, refusant de parler de sa vie intime avec son beau-père.

– **Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a amené ici et pas à l'hôpital ?** s'enquit-elle, intriguée.

– **Nous avons coutume d'appliquer notre propre médecine et Jacob préférait te savoir ici, mais si tu veux y aller, je peux appeler quelqu'un pour t'y conduire... **proposa Billy.

– **Non, ça ira...** mentit-elle en se rallongeant. J**e vais dormir un peu et je...**

Billy fronça les sourcils.

– **Tu envisages de repartir à Seattle, c'est ça ?**

Leah hésita avant de répondre. En vérité, elle ignorait ce qu'elle voulait. Une partie d'elle songeait à quitter la Réserve pour éviter de subir un nouveau traitement de ce genre, car elle n'était pas sûre de tenir le coup si cela se reproduisait, mais la perspective de s'éloigner de Jacob maintenant qu'elle l'avait épousé lui semblait bien trop dure.

– **J'y pense, oui... Vous allez me prendre pour une folle, mais... Je crois que Jacob n'est pas dans son état normal, depuis le mariage...**

– **Tu n'es pas folle, en fait tu as vu juste, malheureusement je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, c'est à Jacob de le faire...**

Leah tressaillit et une vague de colère l'envahit.

– **Vous étiez au courant que ça pouvait arriver, et vous ne m'avez rien dit ?**

– **La situation est un peu plus compliquée que tu ne le penses, Leah...**

La jeune femme puisa dans ses maigres forces pour se relever et se dépêcher de quitter la maison avant de dire à son aîné quelque chose qu'elle regretterait par la suite. Elle s'effondra après avoir franchi le seuil de la chambre. Quil, qui se restaurait à la cuisine, aperçut la jeune femme s'écrouler et s'empressa d'aller la relever. Alors qu'il la soutenait pour la ramener dans la chambre, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Jacob manifestement mort d'inquiétude.

– **Leah...** murmura-t-il en l'apercevant.

Leah fusilla le jeune homme du regard et s'éloigna de Quil et Billy.

– **Tu m'as menti...** dit-elle d'une voix dangereusement basse, sous-entendant qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à s'approcher d'elle.

– **Je ne voulais pas te blesser, pardonne moi...** dit-il en s'approchant doucement malgré tout.

– **Tu mens encore...** grogna-t-elle.

– **Non, Leah, il est sincère... **contredit Billy. Il a du mal à se contrôler, mais il tient vraiment à toi...

Leah secoua frénétiquement la tête, s'en voulant d'être aussi faible face à Jacob et sa famille. Elle s'en voulait encore plus d'avoir refusé d'écouter Seth alors qu'il l'avait prévenue que Jacob était loin d'être celui qu'elle croyait. Elle repensa à tout ce qui s'était produit le jour où elle avait présenté son frère à son mari et blanchit en se rendant compte de l'horrible vérité. Son regard peiné se posa tour à tour sur les trois hommes et s'arrêta sur Billy.

– **Vous saviez que Seth avait raison et vous m'avez fait croire que mon frère était juste jaloux !**

– **Ton frère ne m'a pas aimé dès le début, il n'a même pas chercher à faire l'effort de me connaître avant de me juger, Leah !** rétorqua Jacob.

– **Tu es un malade mental ! **s'époumona-t-elle alors que des larmes de rage menaçaient de sortir. **J'ai été stupide... J'ai cru que... Que je pouvais vous faire confiance... Rachel m'a assuré que vous étiez des gens bien... Mais Seth avait raison à ce sujet là aussi, hein ? Elle voulait juste trouver une bonne poire pour que tu te défoules à ta guise !**

– **Bien sûr que non... Je n'ai jamais cherché à me défouler sur toi, j'ai juste... Perdu le contrôle...** conclut-il en baissant la tête.

– **Tu appelles ça** - elle se montra de la tête au pieds - **"perdre le contrôle" ? Tu avais promis de ne pas me toucher avant que je ne reprennes des forces et d'un coup, d'un seul, après être revenu sans la glace que tu m'avais promis, tu te jettes sur moi au moment où je m'y attendais le moins et tu... Tu...**

– **Mon Dieu... Est-ce qu'il t'a... Forcé ?** hoqueta Billy, horrifié.

La jeune femme secoua négativement la tête avant de reprendre durement.

– **Mais j'ai comme dans l'idée qu'il ne se serait pas soucié du fait que je sois consentante ou pas...**

– **Leah, je te jure que non... J'avoue que je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais jamais je n'aurais été contre ta volonté... Je t'en prie, pardonne moi, s'il te plaît...**

– **Je pense que c'est le moment de lui dire la vérité, fils... **murmura Billy de manière à ce que seul Jacob puisse entendre ses paroles.

– **Écoute, je sais que tu m'en veux, mais laisse moi une chance de m'expliquer et si après ça tu veux rester loin de moi, je comprendrai...**

– **D'accord. Explique toi.** ordonna sèchement Leah en allant s'asseoir tant bien que mal.

– **Je préfère le faire en tête à tête et de préférence quand tu auras repris des forces...**

– **A quoi bon me parler en tête à tête, puisque tout le monde semble être au courant ? **sourcilla-t-elle.

– **S'il te plaît...** insista-t-il.

Leah se maudit intérieurement, mais avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, elle ne pouvait pas résister à l'expression torturée et désespérée du visage de son mari. Elle acquiesça faiblement en un hochement de tête, le cœur serré.

– **Merci...**

– **Vous pouvez me ramener à la chambre, s'il vous plaît ?** demanda-t-elle sans plus de cérémonie.

Quil s'exécuta après avoir lancé un regard désappointé à Jacob, qui resta alors seul avec son père.

– **Tu ferais mieux de partir...** suggéra Billy.

– **Cesse de me dire ce que j'ai à faire. **rétorqua Jacob les mâchoires serrées.

– **Tu es ici chez moi. Sous mon toit, je suis le chef, et je te demande de partir maintenant.** tonna Billy.

Jacob serra les poings, mais préféra ne pas faire de scandale surtout s'il voulait que Leah revienne.

– **Je passerai demain. déclara-t-il avant de sortir.**

Le cœur de Billy se serra en regardant son fils s'éloigner. Il voyait bien que Leah était importante à ses yeux et il espérait sincèrement qu'il serait assez fort pour contrôler Devon, au moins pour le bien être de sa belle-fille.


End file.
